A Twist of Fate
by Moonlight and Midnight
Summary: Lily and James' romance starts off by an odd twist of fate. James has loved Lily since he first saw her six years ago at Hogwarts. Now when he finally has enough courage to ask her out what will she say? And what is this? Sirus in tights?COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

****

~Hello everyone. This is just one half of Moonlight and Midnight an. This is midnight striking on her own. Please be kind with this fic. I've worked really hard on it. And now chapter one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: It all started with forgetfulness

**"Slytherin's in possession of the quafle… Malfoy just missing the bludger drops it! The quafle is up who wants it?! And Sirius Black catches the quaffle! He's almost there!" _Yes, _thought Lily silently _go for it!_ "Oooohhhhhh and there he goes again losing his balance and he drops the quafle." _oh no!_ thought Lily. She couldn't take it anymore. This was the second match of the season that the Gryffindor quiditch team had lost. Even though the game wasn't over she knew they had lost the score was Slytherin 250 and Gryffindor 30. As she walked away from the field she headed toward the common room. **

Lily had gone to every game she loved quiditch but the way her houses team played she was almost disgusted to support the team. Lily herself would have tried out if it hadn't been for her other love. Dance.

Lily had been taking dance for a good part of her life. She loved it. The way it felt, the way she moved she felt free. Free of all her cares free of all the homework that plagued her free from all the teachers and most of all it gave her reason to turn down guys. Lily was very pretty and attracted most of the male population at Hogwarts. Not that she didn't like some of the guys who asked her out it's that she never had the time the only things she cared for in her schedule were dance, school work and of course quiditch. This didn't bother Lily at all she didn't want a boyfriend in her life her friends always cried when they had been dumped, by their boyfriends and lily was there to pick up the pieces and console them. The only thing lily knew was she wanted no part in having her heart broken if it meant being lonely then so be it. She had dance and school work to keep her busy. 

Dance was her life. Ever since her mother had introduced her to the wonderful form of expression lily took to it like a fish to water. She was now sixteen and had been taking it for thirteen years now. She did all kinds forms and representations of dance. She did tap but not to often only when she had the energy to tolerate it (due to the massive migraines associated with it). Lily also did Ballet it was graceful and a way for her to wind down from a hard day. But when lily was presented with a sure of anger which happened quite often, due to her potion teacher Mrs. Flamewall. She was head of Slytherin house and hated Gryffindors with a passion. She did hip-hop a fast paced form of street dancing only more organized. Lily often took her anger to the dance floor it helped her to cool down and not use the multiple hexes she know on the potions mistress. But, the one true form of the art she truly was obsessed with was jazz. Lily loved the dance like none other had before her. The art being a derivative of ballet only faster but not like hip-hop it was still soft and graceful. This was Lily's passion the art form captivated her she danced jazz for herself she danced it to loose herself in the rhythm and the moment. She did this the more often then the other forms. 

When lily reached the common room she rushed towards her dorm room to get her supplies. She quickly grabbed a pair of muggle pants with the word dance spread across the butt-ox region she also threw on a tight form fitting shirt the entire ensemble was black. She quickly grabbed her jazz shoes and was off. 

Everyone was at the quiditch game so she didn't feel the need to bring her invisibility cloak so she ran off down the hallways of Hogwarts to a secret room only she knew about. She had discovered it in first year and decided it must not have been known about due to the thick layer of dust that had settled around the room. Lily quickly arrived at her destination and threw on her shoes. She was eager to get started she hadn't danced in a while due to the load of homework she had been given. In her eagerness she forgot to put the silencing charm on the room as she came in. 

Lily felt the music course through her entire being she loved this she loved being able to do something few others could. She did a turn three times around all the while keeping perfect balance. She did a routine she had taught herself to do and finished with a plie. Then she felt eyes on her back. She turned quickly realizing her mistake in not placing the silencing charm on the room. Professor McGonnagall stood with a pleasant look on her face. But her look didn't last for long it quickly turned into the sternness that was McGonnagall.

"Miss Evans I do not remember you asking the permission of any of the faculty for the use of this room. Please follow me," and with that she left the room at a blistering pace. Lily struggled to keep up with the older woman when they finally reached their destination. McGonnagal silently sat behind her desk eyes peering at Lily. "Miss Evans did you have permission from anyone to use that room?"

"No," said Lily silently tears slowly formed in her eyes. She knew this was it. She didn't mind detention so much it was the fact she would not be able to continue to do the thing she loved most.

"Miss Evans , I need not remind you of the rules of this school. That no student shall use any part of the school at anytime unless with the permission of a teacher." lily slowly nodded her head knowing what would be coming next. But what came next was not what she had expected. 

"Miss Evans," McGonnagal said softly seeing the tears in Lily's eyes, "I will allow you continue to dance but under one condition….."

Lily didn't care what she had to do she mentally agreed to what ever McGonnall proposed. "You will teach the Gryffindor quidditch team dance. As you might have noticed they're not to graceful on the quidditch pitch."

"That's putting it mildly," mumbled lily to herself. However she got the impression McGonnal had heard.

They may not be the best out there but they do have undeniable talent especially young Mr. Potter." stated McGonnal matter of factly. "However I do not deny the fact that they do need help. And dance may be just the art form to help them. And by the looks of your talent you are just the person to teach it to them."

Lily sat there astonished not believing what McGonnal had just said. "are you serious1"she replied! "me teach them and have them dance!"

Lily launched herself into a fit of laughter. 

After composing herself she quickly agreed and headed back to the room to finish her dance. She would leave McGonnagal to tell the team. Thinking about the conversation that would pass between the team and her head of house. She sent herself into another fit of giggles and entered the portrait the room she had deemed hers and began to dance again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what did you think? Not bad for my first attempt at writing a fic by myself huh? Well please review and I'll update depending on the amount of responses I get. Thanks please, please review. 

~Midnight


	2. We're going to what?

****

Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews I loved them . And refering to oldestof3's question, dance will help quidditch because it teaches balance and coordination and correct timing. In the last chapter if you look back it explains. I hope that I have cleared this up. And now chapter 2.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2:

"Do you think she's gonna give us another don't give up your Gryffindors speeches?" asked Sirius barely above a whisper. 

"Don't know you know how she gets when we loose. Who would have thought she actually liked us?" retorted James.

"And can you believe this we lost the quaffle sixteen times!" stated Genine Wood, captain of the team. "How is it no one can keep a hold on a ball while fling in the air anymore? If James hadn't have caught the snitch we would have been completely out of the running for the quidditch cup. The points we got from him catching the snitch gave us enough of a point value to keep up with the Slytherin team." James feeling proud of himself was now grinning from ear to ear. Up until Genine's next comment. "And James, don't feel proud of yourself you almost cost us that chance by letting the Slytherin seeker almost catch the snitch! What in the stands could have been more important than catching the snitch before Snape!?" he asked him in rage. 

"Well,. I…um…you see…" stuttered James. How was he gonna get out of this he couldn't let them know about his crush on Lily Evans. It had broke his heart when he saw her leave he couldn't help but notice her flaming red hair slip out of the stadium. At that moment Snape the Slytherin seeker had caught sight of the snitch. If it hadn't have been for James' quick reflexes and of course his brand new shooting star he would have not gotten to the snitch before Snape did.

At that moment McGonnal herself walked in. much to James' relief she took the attention off him and began to speak to the group. "I hope you all enjoyed the your last preformance, because the rest of your house and I certainly did not. It has become apparent to me that our team needs to get their act together, " at this she noticed a young Sirius Black sitting in the back next to his best friend James Potter imitating her as she spoke. "Ahem…" she said startling the poor boy half to death. "Thank you Mr. Black, now I have noticed that it is not your talent that needs work because you all have a wonderful amount of talent. However, your timing is off if you haven't noticed our 

Chasers either throw the quaffle to late or to early and the opponent intercepts it. Our beaters need coordination, because they cannot hit the bludgers and often miss. And our seeker could work on his balance and focusing of his attention. Therefore I have arranged for the entire team to take dancing lessons."

At this Sirius dropped the dung bomb he had been showing to James in the back letting off the lethal smell that escaped from it. After McGonngal had placed a neutralizing charm on the room she continued. "As I was saying before the interruption.… All of you will attend dance lessons to help develop your skills."

"But, Professor" shined Sirius, "We're boys! And boys DO NOT! Take dancing lessons." At this the rest of the males on the team voiced the same complaint. Then McGonnal spoke up.

"If anyone here does not wish to take part in the lessons they may leave this meeting now," with that the boys on the team moved to the door. But stopped abruptly when McGonnal spoke again this time to Genine. Genine dear would you please post try-outs we will need to replace those who are leaving," with that said the entire rush of boys who were halfway out the door came back in and sat down.

"Good," said McGonnal with a pleased smile. "Now, you will not have regular practice tomorrow instead you will meet in a room located next to the dungeons, you will come across a portrait the password is Volant, " and with that she turned to leave when James spoke up.

"Uh, Professor who is going to be teaching us exactly?" he asked with a look of puzzlement on his face along with the rest of the team.

"That Mr. Potter you will learn in good time," and with that she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you again for the reviews. Please send me some more and tell me how this chapter was and if it is worth continuing. I love seeing reviews! 

Please, Please send me more reviews!!!!!!! I'll update soon! I promise!

~*~Midnight~*~


	3. The Dreaded Lessons

Hello to all of my reviews and new readers! In answering the question many of you have been asking, yes, I do dance. I have done jazz for seven years and still do. I have done hip-hop for two years now and still do. I also have done ballet but sadly have stopped I did it for five years. I stopped because I have just started high school and was taking on too much so I had to drop one of the dances. And now that I have bored you all to death. Chapter 3!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3:

"Oh man, this is gonna suck," said Sirius with utter dislike of the whole idea of taking dance lessons. " And you know what the worst of it is? It's that we're probably going to be taught by some old shrewd! What an insult! How did we come to this?" Sirius asked James who was not listening. "James? Jamsie-poo?" Sirius now getting annoyed at his friend took drastic measures. "Oh my god James look its Snape with pink hair!"

At this James quickly turned away from his thoughts. "What!? Where!? I gotta see this!" But then James realized his best friend on the floor with laughter and realized it was a ploy.

"James you fall for that one ever time!" hollered Sirius with laughter.

"Ya, well at least I don't sleep with a stuffed bear."

"Shut up James! You know I can't sleep if I don't have Mr. Quiggles with me!" said Sirius with a rush of embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted James. "We're late! Come on you nut let's go!" said James as he helped Sirius off the floor. And the two ran down the hall until they came to a portrait the one described my McGonnal. "Volant," panted James in exhaustion. 

The two rushed in and were bewildered by what they saw. Lily Evans in a spilt on the floor performing for the rest of the team who were mesmerized by her movements. T_his is not happening! This is not happening! Lily Evans is not on the floor and she is not teaching this class._ This was all James needed he had had a crush on Lily since first year and now in his sixth year he still had not built up the courage to talk to her. Yet now by some cruel fate she would be teaching him how to dance! 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black! If you don't mind Ms. Evans would like to continue her dance for us. And seeing how you have so rudely interrupted her would you mind sitting down!" McGonnal's voice echoed through the small room. Blushing slightly the two took their place at the back of the room.

"Excuse me Professor?" asked Lily in a small voice. "Would it be alright if I started over? I really can't continue now that I have been interrupted." 

"Of course, dear go right ahead and the next interruption will have detention for a week! Do I make myself clear Mr. Black, Potter?"

"Yes professor." came the solemn reply from the two boys.

Lily quickly cast a charm on the player to start the music over. She felt the music again it was hard for her at first to get started due to the number of eyes on her. She had never done this before the only people she had ever let see her dance were her dance teacher and her mother. And neither was in attendance here right now. 

Again she started and again she was lost to the world around her all she could hear was the music she did not hear the gasp of some from the others in the room as she attempted a triple spin into a back layout. She did it perfectly. When she was finished the room was silent. This scared Lily at first as questions raced through her head. _Did they like it? Were they so disguised that they left? Why is it suddenly silent? _As if all at once her questions were answered at once loud applause was heard from her audience. Lily smiled slightly at the show of appreciation. She had never had credit for her work before only from her teachers but with that credit also came criticism but that didn't matter now. All the mattered was these people liked her! Then Lily looked up in her disappointment to find that not everyone was clapping. James Potter sat in the back not willing to even look at her. _Well I couldn't hope for them all to like what I do she thought to herself._

***************************************************************************

James was bewildered what had just happened was amazing. She was amazing even more remarkable than James thought. He was so shocked when she had finished he did not realize he was to be clapping, he was to busy looking at her in wonderment. Then he noticed she was about to look at him he quickly dodged her eyes and looked down at the floor. He hadn't noticed when he walked in how scuffed up the floor was. He thought to himself _wow! She must have been dancing here for a while. _He thought as he looked at all the scuffmarks on the floor. Lily interrupted his thought.

"Thank you all but now it is your turn to be in the spotlight. Now if you would all please come out on the floor we will begin our warm up," she said as though it were a perfectly natural occurrence. 

James faltered many times trying to do the many movements. He was not very flexible and struggled greatly with bar exercises. Unbeknownst to him Lily noticed his awkwardness on the dance floor. _Oh boy I've really got my work but out with this one. _She thought to herself. 

Lily noticed James struggling with the pairing assignment she had given. For a partner he had chosen Sirius Black who to her surprise was quite good at this even though she could tell he hated the whole thing. But, he could not help James with the movements. James was having great difficulty with his concentration and focusing. Not to mention he was a little off time. Lily walked over to where James and Sirius were working together in partners.

"Sirius, why don't you go over and practice some more at the bar. I'll help James," said Lily tenderly.

James thought he was going to die of embarrassment. The girl he liked the girl he had a crush on for years was now so close he could smell her. She smelled of Lilacs and strawberries. The fume intoxicated James. He wasn't paying attention. Lily noticed he was not paying attention to her. She wondered silently _what is wrong with him does he have A.D.D.?_

"Hello? James are you alright?" Lily could see a smile begin to creep across his features. "Earth to James. Hello? James Harold Potter?" asked Lily getting annoyed.

"Don't worry Lily I'll handle this," said Sirius coming up behind her. "Oh James? Lily just said she is madly in love with you… Jamsie, did you hear me? Lily just said she loves you!!!!!"

This immediately woke James from his daydream. (Which of course was about Lily and how good she smelled.) "What? What did you just say Sirius?" Then James noticed Lily standing right behind Sirius and blushed profusely. "Uh sorry Lily I just got side tracked." James apologized.

"It's alright, James. Class is over now anyway," said Lily still wondering to herself why Sirius had said that. "Excuse me everyone?" said Lily so light that no one had heard her speak. "Um excuse me?" she tried again a little louder. But still no one looked at her in attention. 

"HEY EVERYONE? SHUT UP!" yelled Sirius as he then turned to Lily winking.

"Thank you Sirius," Lily said. "Class is over for tonight you'll have regular practice tomorrow and the next day but on Thursday you will come here at 7:00 and be ready to learn a combination."

"Um, Lily," asked a confused Melissa Mew. A short girl who was dwarfed compared to the other team members. "What is a combination?"

Lily then realizing she was talking to people who had most likely never seen the art of dance before tonight and told them what a combination was. "A combination is a short routine of dance movements I will teach to you. Like the dance you saw me do tonight," Melissa paled at the prospect of trying to do what Lily had done earlier. Lily realizing her mistake quickly corrected herself. "Oh, no don't worry you wont get a combination as difficult as the one I preformed for you earlier," the color came back to the girl's face. "I would never expect any one of you to even attempt those moves. I have been doing dance since I was three and I still have trouble. I will give a nice easy set of movements that will be easy for you to do. They will help you with coordination and timing."

"Well, that is enough for one night. Lily if you wouldn't mind staying I would like to talk with you about future lessons," said McGonnal with a smile on her face. "As for the rest of you, you may leave." And with that the students left to Lily's relief.

"You were excellent tonight Lily dear." said McGonnal in a kind voice. "You would make a wonderful teacher you know," said McGonnal suggestively. 

"Thank you professor. But it was very tiring. And I really don't think I can get them to pay attention to me."

"Well," said a bemused McGonnal, "You do have the assistance of Mr. Black however," and to Lily's surprise she laughed. 

"Well even with his help I still can't get James Potter to pay attention. I see what you meant when you told me he was an excellent seeker but, I'm beginning to think the boy definitely needs help," Lily said in a huff.

"Well, that is why I wanted to talk to you," said McGonnal her smile fading. " You see even though all the positions and players are important the seeker is the key player. And as you have noticed James is an excellent flyer but is easily distracted. I believe he may need the most help out of all our players." McGonnal paused. "Lily I was wondering if you would give him extra lessons?"

Lily was shocked at this. _What can I do?_ She thought. "Professor not that I'd mind but what can I do for him separately that I cant do for him in a group?"

"Well, as you have noticed he is very easily distracted and if there is nothing for him to be distracted by in the room while you are giving him lessons then he may be able to pay more attention to you."

Lily pondered this for a little bit and realized it all made sense. But then she remembered how when she had finished her performance for the quidditch team and that he had not even clapped for her. "Professor, I don't think it would work. I don't think James likes me much."

"What makes you say that dear?" asked a curious looking Professor McGonnal. 

"Well after my dance he didn't even look at me. He didn't clap or anything. And when I tried to help him a little earlier he simply ignored me." Lily said quite puzzled herself. 

"Well dear, Mr. Potter is a very difficult person he rarely talks to anyone besides the marauders and his new girl of the week.

Lily remembered how it was when James' flavor changed and he dumped her best friend Danielle after three days. Danielle was heart broken. Lily was there she picked up the pieces as she always did for her friends. Then anger hit Lily like it had before. James has caused her friends so much pain why should she help him? Then she remembered. McGonnal was doing her a favor by letting her continue to use this room to dance. The least she could do was help James out because she asked her to. "Alright, Professor you just set up a time and I'll be there."

"Wonderful," replied a delighted McGonnal. "I'll talk to Mr. Potter first thing in the morning. "Goodnight Lily dear." She called as she left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well what did you think? I hope you liked it. Yes, I know Mr. Quiggles. Hehe. Also I would like to add to my earlier comment about dance. My partner in crime and other half of Moonlight and Midnight an also does dance she has done jazz for one year and hip-hop for three. I'll be trying for twenty- twenty five reviews this time so please!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!


	4. Partners?

Disclaimer: Instead of writing something long and boring in short, I don't anything you recognize.

I want to first off thank you all for your reviews and say I'm sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up. I have been busy with school and stuff. Hope you like this chapter. Well here it goes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Partners?

"I don't believe it," said Sirius as James told him what McGonnal had said to him that morning. 'Why would you want to spend more time there than necessary?"

"Maybe its because I suck really, really bad." said James glumly.

"You don't suck Jamesie-poo. You just are a little distracted by your lady love," said Sirius as he snickered at James' sour expression. "James we all know you fancy her. Why don't you just go talk to her? Work the Potter charm," said Sirius nudging James' side with his elbow. "Look there she is why don't you go sit next to her. Professor Sprout wont mind if you talk she just adores you… little Jamesie-poo. Sirius said batting his eyelashes at his best friend. 

"Fine," said James. "But only because I'm to scared to sit next to you," and for that comment he got a shoved right onto Lily's lap.

James murmured his "I'm very sorry." and then looked back at Sirius who had ducked behind Remus for cover and gave him a death glare.

"Um, James?" asked Lily quietly do you think you could get off of my lap?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Lily," he said blushing pure red now. As he climbed off of her he accidentally knocked her inkbottle off of the desk. "Oh, Lily I'm so sorry, I…. I didn't mean to," said James as he offered to help her clean up the mess on the floor. "Uh, you can share mine," James said quietly thinking she must think him an idiot.

"Oh well ok James. Thank you," and to James' surprise she dipped her quill in his ink and began to write on a piece of parchment. 

James quickly got over his initial shock and began to listen to Professor Sprout. "Today people we will divide into partners and finish an essay that I will assign each pair a topic," at this James glanced around and saw that most of the Hufflepuffs in the class (the female population) glanced his way and looked to meet his eyes. James however was looking for a different partner. He looked to Sirius who in turn pointed to Lily and mouthed that James should ask her. James turned to Lily who was eyeing her friend Jane who had already found a partner. Then James spoke up.

"Um, Lily would you … Um do you … doyouwanttobeparnters?" He blurted out in a single breath. 

'I'm sorry James, I didn't understand you could you repeat that?"

"Would you …. Um like to be my partner?" said James his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Lily took a glance at her other friends who were already partnered and replied. "Um, sure I don't see why not."

James felt relief spread through his body. He was giddy with happiness. 

"Have you got a partner James dear?" asked Professor sprout.

"Oh yes Lily and I are partners," he said smiling brightly. He liked the way that sounded 'Lily and I'. At this several Hufflepuff girls began to cry and babble on about how unfair life was.

"Alright then you two will do a report on the powers of magical herbs," she said with a smile. "I will expect a two foot long essay and it is due in two weeks time," and with that she moved on to the next pair.

Five minutes later Professor Sprout had finished assigning topics and looked at her watch. "Now, I expect all of you to work hard on your reports. Have a good day dears," said a smiling Sprout as the room cleared. Only James and Lily lingered in the classroom.

"So you want to go to the library tomorrow after potions?" James asked glad he finally found a reason to talk to her.

"Um, ok," Lily, said and the two walked back to the common room discussing which magic herbs to concentrate on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well what did you think? Please review and let me know. I want to thank those of you who put my story on their favorite lists and I will have the next chapter up hopefully by Friday. Until then Please review! The quicker you review and the more I get the quicker the chapters will come out. So go on you want you want to. Review!


	5. Lover's Spat

Hello my faithful readers. This chapter is longer than the last don't worry. I love this story! Okay now chapter 5!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: Lover's spat

James hurried to the library he was going to be late he knew it. Quidditch surprise meetings, James hated them but Genine had insisted that they have a meeting to discus the upcoming match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. James rushed down the hall almost knocking Dumbledore over. "I'm so sorry Professor I didn't mean it it's just I'm going to be late, and …."

"Quite alright my boy just be careful from now on," said Dumbledore smiling.

And with that James took off in flight toward the library. When he got there he was quite out of breath and breathing raggedly. He scanned the library and didn't see her. James was upset, he had run all that way from the common room! Then something in the corner caught his eye. Red hair. "Lily I'm so sorry I'm late." James breathed as he came over to her.

"James where were you!" James now saw that there was some truth to red heads having the worst tempers. "I have been waiting here for hours! You didn't even so much as send an owl saying you would be late!" Lily's temper was astounding for someone of her stature. Lily was 5'6. While James was a startling 6'1. But that didn't stop Lily from making her point known. "You can't treat me like one of the girls in your Hufflepuff fan club, James Harold Potter! I'm not some dimwit you can come to when you feel like! I am a person who does not need this aggravation!" 

Then Lily threw her notes in James' face. "Here are my notes. You can look over them and read them I'm going now!" and with that she swept out of the library and went towards the common room, leaving James in utter shock with Mrs. Pince giving him a glare that said look at what you've done now.

******************************************************

Lily had been in the room for a good part of the night she was dancing her hardest. Today she was dancing to hip-hop she had to get the anger out of her system. She couldn't believe the audacity of Potter. He had left her there waiting for him in the library for over two hours! She couldn't believe it! How could he have been so cruel! Ugh. She just kept dancing and didn't notice someone standing there in the doorway watching her. When the music stopped she turned picked up her things and was about to leave when she noticed that certain someone standing there in the doorway blocking her. "You!" she said rage shaking through her. "What are you doing here!?" she questioned then it hit her and she remembered her other agreement with McGonnal. _Shit! _She thought silently remembrance washed over her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, James, I forgot," but then she remembered her anger and spoke quickly. "Well come on hurry up I'm not staying here all night," she said. 

They carried on in silence for the next half hour, Lily only speaking when necessary. When James couldn't take it anymore he spoke up. His own anger seething in his words.

"Look Lily I realize your angry but cant you forgive me it wasn't my fault I was late, I was-"

"James I don't care where you were! And as far as I'm concerned we are only here so I can keep this room!"

James just stood there puzzled by what she had said. _'So I can keep this room' _James wondered silently then voiced his question. "Lily what do you mean keep this room? Don't you have permission to use it?"

Lily answered him only because she knew if she didn't he wouldn't continue to dance and she would never be able to leave. "I have permission now but McGonnal gave it to me on one condition I had to teach the Gryffindor quidditch team to dance." Lily sighed. "I don't really want to have to teach anyone else I just want to dance to myself but McGonnal found me last week I was here dancing and I hadn't any permission from any teachers. So I had to agree to teach the team and you separately to keep the room for my own personal use."

James couldn't believe it Lily, perfect Lily, had broken a rule! She was always so perfect and rarely ever broke any rules. "Uh Lily," James began "I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I was late and that it really wasn't my fault because-" Lily was about to interrupt but James gave her a look that said if you don't listen to me your never going to hear the end of it, and Lily quickly shut up. "Because I was at a surprise quidditch meeting. Genine calls them out of the blue I didn't even have enough time to tell you I wouldn't make it. I'm really, really sorry but I couldn't leave." 

Lily was shocked she had no idea she had sincerely thought he had just blown her off. "James I'm sorry I should have listened to you, it's just that I really wanted to get the work over with and get to the studio (a.k.a. the room Lily dances in). I should have listened and not have acted irrationally."

"It's ok just please listen next time?" he asked making sad puppy eyes at her. 

Lily burst out laughing at his silly face and agreed, "Ok, ok, just don't make a big deal out of it."

James smiled happily. And this had given him enough courage to ask her something. "Uh, Lily," Lily looked up into his eyes his blue ones gazing into her brilliant green ones. "Would you … would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Lily looked at him in shock. James Potter the most eligible guy in school (with the exception for his friends Remus and Sirius) had just asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him! Lily was slightly confused. She looked into his eyes she would do anything to just keep gazing into them. His eyes were an exquisite shade of deep blue like the ocean she thought to herself but then was shocked back to reality. She remembered her friend Danielle and what James had done to her and how upset she was. "No," was her simple reply.

James looked on in wonderment, "What do you mean no?" 

"I mean no. What am I supposed to mean?"

"Why not?" he asked hurt. "I thought we were getting along.

"James I am not about to become your flavor of the week," and with that she walked to where her stuff was sprawled on the floor and picked it up. "Goodnight James." she said as she left the room and James staring at her in utter disbelief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dismissal! Sorry but Lily had to blow him off it was just way to soon for them to get together but don't worry you wont have to wait much longer. The sooner you review the sooner I post my next chapter so, in other words click the box below and review, review, review! Pleaseeeee!!!!!!

J 


	6. Hogsmeade and a Revelation

Hello my readers! I was finished this chapter and when I got the review from Annie I totally understood so I am now posting chapter 6! I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6:

Lily sat in the common room by herself. It was Hogsmeade weekend and her friends along with every other third year and above were at the wizarding town shopping. The first and second years were outside and enjoying the warm weather before fall set in. It was mid-October and the temperature was becoming cooler. She was inside working on her potions homework when she noticed someone coming down the boy's dormitory stairs. It was Remus. _What is he still doing inside?_ Lily thought. 

Remus thought he would be the only one not at Hogsmeade or out and about the castle. But when he came down from his dorm, which he shared with James, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew (his best friends) he noticed a certain redhead sitting in an armchair. "Hello Lily," he said attentively. "Why aren't you out at Hogsmeade with the rest of the Gryffindors?"

"Well, I should ask you the same question, Remus," she said as she smiled up at the boy who towered at 6'3. "I was finishing my potions homework. And you?"

"Well, I really didn't want to go with Sirius, James and Peter. But don't get me wrong their great and all but I just didn't feel like pranking today," said Remus a sad smile playing on his lips. _If only she knew. _Thought Remus. _Tonight's a full moon._

Lily had never known Remus to lie but she could tell he was doing so now. "Well, I'm not Sirius or James or Peter," said Lily smiling.

"I should hope not!" said Remus getting a playful push from Lily. "Ok, ok I get the picture. So, shall we go my lady?" asked Remus being formal.

"Certainly, I'll go and get my cloak." Lily liked Remus he wasn't like the other marauders. He was kind, sweet and he had the most amazing gray eyes.

Lily ran down the stairs to where Remus was waiting for her. "Well, Lily you ready?" Lily nodded in agreement and locked her arm in Remus'. Lily liked this. Remus was the one true male friend she had. He had always been her friend since first year when he saved her from Malfoy and Snape. The two had had her pinned against the wall calling her names such as mudblood. Lily shuddered to think what would have happened if Remus hadn't been there. He came bustling around the corner and put the two in their place. Lily looked up at Remus and realized he was looking at her intently. 

"Remus, what's wrong is there something on my face?" Lily asked now becoming self-conscious of her looks.

"No, your fine," he said smiling. 

"Remus are you sure why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, I'm just realizing what James realized a while ago," he said. "Your very pretty Lily. Why is it you don't ever go out with anyone?"

Lily blushed at Remus' compliment and then sighed. "Well, as you know I am always very busy and have no time for a boyfriend," she said.

Remus just looked at her "Lily you and I both know that's not the only reason."

Lily smiled sadly as Remus had and directed him to the ice cream shop and told him her true reason over a strawberry swirl sundae. After she was finished Remus was silent for a moment then looked her square in the eye and said, "Lily you can't live your whole life without love."

"Why not?" asked Lily confused. "I've been doing good so far."

"Yes, Lily you have but don't you ever get lonely sometimes?"

"No," Lily said lying through her teeth. "I have you and Danielle and Jane and all my other friends for company."

"Lily that is not what I meant and you know it." Remus said staring his friend accusingly.

Lily sighed in defeat and looked up into his great gray eyes "Yes, Remus I do get lonely but the loneliness is better than being hurt!" Lily said tears could be seen forming across her large emerald eyes. "I know what love is. Love is being hurt and getting your heart busted into a million pieces. I've seen it Remus I know how it is to pick up those shatter hearts! I've done it before many times. For all of my friends and I don't want to end up that way," she said trying to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks, but it was a lost cause.

Remus offered Lily a handkerchief and she gratefully took it. "But, Lily didn't you ever wonder why your friends kept falling back into love? Why they would risk getting hurt again?"

"I just always thought they were thick." she said a smile brimming the tears.

"Well, maybe," said Remus smiling. "But isn't it also possible that they keep returning to love because it is so great and feels so good?"

Lily considered this a moment. _Could it be true? Could love be so great that it is the reason my friends put themselves out there again only to be hurt. _

"Lily?" Remus asked smiling at the thought of getting through to her. "Lily, you have to trust me on this one. Love is a great thing. You just need to experience it to believe it."

"Well, I could experience it but who would ever love me. Lily the bookworm," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know of someone," said Remus wondering if he should tell her or not.

Lily looked up at him and stared into his handsome face. _Could it be? After all these years of friendship could Remus want something more? _Lily smiled at the prospect of Remus as her boyfriend. _He would make a great boyfriend_ Lily thought. Then she realized she would never know until she asked.

"Well, come on Remus don't leave me in the dark who is it?" she asked pretending not to know.

"Well, he's liked you ever since first year Lily. And he really, really likes you." said Remus trying to drag this out for a while. 

"Well who is it!?" said Lily now getting impatient.

"Well, I'm not sure I should tell you now," said Remus playfully.

"Remus!" Lily shouted giving a light punch on the shoulder. 

"Ok, ok," Remus, said looking serious now. "James."

Lily just stared at him for the first few minutes then finally Remus broke the silence.

"Um, Lily are you ok?"

_So it was true. James really did like her. And that's why he asked me to Hogsmeade! He's liked me since first year!? How could that be the boy had a new girlfriend every week! _Then she noticed a look of concern on Remus' face. "Oh, Remus I'm sorry I just spaced out. Are you sure?"

"As sure as Sirius needs to see a psychiatrist." said Remus trying to lighten the mood. 

"So then it is true. Is that why he asked me to Hogsmeade?" Remus nodded. "I thought he was just trying to score another girl who he hasn't had."

"No, Lily, James truly does care about you. Do you remember back in first year when I saved you from Snape and Malfoy?" Lily nodded shivering at the memory like it was yesterday. "Well, have you ever noticed them bother you again? And no I'm not talking about evil glares but, did they ever approach you again after that?"

"No," said Lily puzzled by what this had to do with James liking her. 

"Well, that's because James told them that if they ever laid a hand on you again he would kill them. Lily he was really upset when I told him what had happened. He cares for you Lily really he does." Just as Remus was going to explain how deeply James loved her he realized the time. It was six o' clock darkness would be coming soon and so would the moon. He had to get back to Hogwarts to prepare for what was to happen that night. "Lily I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a few things to take care of. You know I have to visit my mother tomorrow and I want to uh, get ready you know." Lily nodded Remus' mother always seemed to be ill. She had often wondered why but had never bothered to ask. "Do you want to come back with me Lily?" asked Remus.

"Oh no thanks Remus I have a little more shopping to do before I head back. I'll see you when you return. Tell your mother I send my love."

Remus nodded and turned to go back to the castle. _If only I was going to visit my mother._ He thought silently.

_So, James likes me?_ Lily thought to herself._ "_James likes me," she said out loud to no one but herself as she continued on down the path to Honeydukes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well what do you think? Please let me know how the story is going! Please, please review! I live off of your reviews! Thanks for reading!


	7. A Stormy Carriage Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's everything is her own the only thing that is mine is the plot.

Hello, everyone. I decided to update before the holidays, and I want to thank all of you for your reviews I love them. And now I will stop rambling and let you read chapter 7.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7:

Lily had just come out of Honeydukes. She had bought a little of everything. It had been a while since she had been there and when she had walked in Lily felt like it was her first time. She wanted to taste everything. Although you wouldn't be able to tell by her size she had a sweet tooth. A very big sweet tooth. Lily had a very good appetite just a very fast metabolism. 

Lily was walking down to the carriages that would take her back to Hogwarts. She had found her other friends Jane, Danielle, Sherrie, and Jackie but she was too late by the time she had reached their carriage it was full. Lily walked on down the long line of carriages looking for an empty one. She found one. It had one occupant already. Lily didn't recognize this person due to it being so dark out. She slipped in silently sitting in the far corner away from the stranger. The ride started off at a blistering pace. Lily could hear the thunder starting outside. She suddenly wished she had gone back to the castle earlier with Remus but it was to late now. So she decided to sit in the silence being interrupted every now and then by rapid thunder strikes. When suddenly she felt the carriage hit a huge bump in the rode and she went flying into the stranger. She felt his strong arms hold her up from falling to the floor of the compartment as the carriage kept going at its steady pace. Lily looked up at the stranger to thank him when the next flash of lightning hit. And in that brief moment when the sky was brightened with the seemingly magically burst of light Lily saw the face of her rescuer. It was James. 

"Thank you," Lily said now blushing for the first time in front of him.

"It's alright," James, said a sad look to him as he turned his head back to face the window looking out at the cloudy sky.

Lily recovered from her fall and sat cross from James looking at his features in the dark. He was quite handsome she thought to herself. The darkness made him look mystified and beautiful the way the flashes illuminated his features. His blue eyes glittering in the dark with every flash that went by. 

James knew she was looking at him. He couldn't bear to look at her. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to look away from those magnificent emerald eyes. Large in their majesty. James knew he couldn't look at her after what he had asked the other night. He wished he could tell her that he wanted her to hold her but he couldn't. He knew she would reject him. He chanced it he looked at her. She was beautiful and her round eyes penetrating him. 

For a moment Lily could read his every thought and in that moment she knew what Remus had said was true. He did like her a lot. Maybe even love. He made her feel weak as if all her strength drained. The world around her was fading leaving only her and James. Just then a huge thunderbolt struck across the sky. She jumped off her seat and into James' lap. This situation should have been uncomfortable but to her surprise it felt right. Like she had always been there. 

James was staring at her. She had jumped right out of her seat and landed on his lap. She was not heavy at all she was like a feather. James didn't expect her to feel heavy but he didn't expect her to feel this light either. They sat their silent each aware of the others presence. This felt so, so right thought James. Her eyes locked on him. And his on her. He saw something in her eyes, which was not there before. 'Could it be?'he thought. Did he see what he knew was filling his own eyes at this very moment. Was it love he detected in her eyes? 

Lily hadn't been aware of James' hands on her waist till this point. His muscular arms tightened their grip on her. Almost as if scared to let go. She felt her own grip tighten as her arms encircled his neck holding tightly. James leaned down his own face inches away from hers. Something in Lily's head screamed a warning out. It screamed to remember Danielle. But her heart encouraged her at the same time also screaming to go on. Lily knew if she would have only one kiss in her life she wanted James to give it to her at this very moment. 

James slowly closed the gap between them and their lips locked. It was a soft and sweet kiss yet it had all the passion and fire they could muster into that tiny amount of time. Their lips touched briefly James could taste Lily's sweetness on her mouth hanging on her lips as he let his meet hers. He had kissed others before but he had never felt such a spark as he did when he kissed Lily. When they parted after the first kiss they didn't even look at each other before attempting another. This time the kiss was longer and the two could feel the heat of the moment when they couldn't stand going without breath anymore they both broke and took great gasps of air. They looked at one another the whole of five minutes before James finally spoke.

"Lily, I … I …. I think that I .."

"Yes, James" she said softly longing to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"Lily I lo-" 

"All righ' ou' you go," came the voice of Hagrid as the two jumped apart. Lily quickly hurried out of the carriage. James was running up to catch her.

"Lily," he said grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her to face him, "meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight we need to talk." and then he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, what did you think. As usual I will beg an plead for reviews so here it goes. Please, Please, Please!!!!!!!! Reviews I need them and you know you want to. And by the way the next chapter won't be up until after Christmas. When I do not know but it will be up after the holiday. So Merry Christmas!


	8. Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the character Avril. So please don't sue me. 

Hello, I am so sorry that I have not updated but as many of you know fanfiction.net has been experiencing difficulties with the AOL users. I am one of them. So, today I was so happy that I was able to get on you have no idea. So now chapter 8!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8:

Lily had just slipped out of the portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor common room. It was fifteen minutes till midnight. She slowly and cautiously walked down the hallways towards the astronomy tower careful not to run into Filch, the caretaker, or his cat Mrs. Norris.

Lily finally made it to the stairwell leading to the tower. She silently stole her way up the stairs. She couldn't wait to see James' face. She couldn't wait to look into his eyes. She wanted him to hold her and she wanted to feel his kisses again. 

Lily reached the top of the stairs facing the door. Then she stopped. _What if it wasn't real? What if it is only my hope, what if he wanted to call me here to tell me it was a mistake?_ She decided it was better to know then not and was about to open the door when all of the sudden she heard voices coming from inside. It was a man and a woman's voice. Lily quietly opened the door a crack. Just enough for her to see who it was inside. It was James and his girlfriend at that time. Something told Lily to just walk away and not listen but her curiosity got the better of her. She watched in silence as the two talked more anger and tears filling the conversation than Lily would have hoped.

"Look I don't like you, I never had," said James getting apparently angry at the delay. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"But, Jamsie poo I love you," said the girl who Lily recognized as Lynelle Jenkins. "We can't break up."

"Yes, we can," said James getting impatient Lily was going to be there any second. "I don't love you I don't even like you. You were just a good snog!"

Lily was reminded of the old James the James she had known when Danielle had gone out with him. Then out of nowhere Lynelle had come running out of the tower not noticing Lily at all. Lily saw the girl's eyes as she ran past. Tears were protruding down her face. Lily saw something in her eyes. Pain. Lily knew this was to good to be true. She had put herself out there for the pain she had to get away from him she couldn't stand it. She followed after the girl and half ran half walked down the stairs. She couldn't stand to be near him yet she felt strange without him.

********************************************************

James watched as Lynelle ran out of the room. Not that he wanted it to end like that but she had followed him to the tower and just would not leave. Lily would be coming soon and he couldn't let her stay there. He couldn't let Lily see her. So, he had let her know she was not wanted and to get out. He had truly liked her in the beginning but now it was different. Now, he had Lily and he would not let her slip away. He loved her. Truly and deeply loved her, and he was going to let her know. He was going to tell her as soon as she came up those stairs.

********************************************************

James had waited for her for two hours. He had thought at first she was just running a little behind. But as the minutes turned into hours he couldn't help but realize that she wasn't coming. 

James slipped silently out into the hallways not looking at where he was going. When he walked into non other than Filch. James wasn't sure what happened after that but all he remembered was being in big trouble and had been handed over to Mrs. Flamewall. She was Head of Slytherin House and vowed hater of Gryffindors everywhere. And that is where he was now. 

Mrs. Flamewall sat there at first and stared at James. _Deciding on whether or not she can expel me for this._ He thought to himself. He had been amused when Filch had knocked on her door and she let out all her wrath on the man for waking her up in the middle of her sleep. She showed such anger he could only place it as being seen in someone else before. A firey red head with which he was in love with. And who was responsible for his being in this predicament right then and there. His thought was disrupted by Mrs. Flamewall's sudden speech.

"Do you know what you have done?" she asked not letting him answer before talking again. "Do you realize that you have broken a very, very important rule of the Hogwarts? The rule that says that no one should leave his or her dormitories after curfew without the permission of a teacher. But you don't have permission do you Potter? (Like Snape she had a habit of calling students by their last names. She was Snape's favorite teacher while he was at school) you just thought you were above it all. The famous Gryffindor quidditch seeker, who thinks that the rules don't apply to him well Potter your not getting away with it this time I'm going to expel you for this one-"

"That will be quite enough Selina. Young Mr. Potter will not be punished at all. I do believe that a student who is head-boy material can be excused just once for such a minor offense." said Dumbledore who had just flooed into Flamewall's office a slight twinkle in his eyes as he had said the words 'head-boy material'. Don't you agree, Selina?"

"Yes, headmaster I do believe your judgment surpasses my own," she said though gritted teeth. She had been trying to nail James and his friends for years. "You are excused, Potter. But the next time I see you break any rules your mine," she said throwing him glances of loathing.

James took this as his cue to leave and silently walked out the door. He couldn't believe it he had just missed being expelled, narrowly at that. He slide into the portrait hole and walked tiredly up to his dorm. When James came in he didn't even bother to change out of his robes all he knew that was when his head hit the pillow he fell to sleep dreaming of Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry I had to do don't hurt me. It was too early for them to get together. I will post the next chapter soon, as long as fanfiction lets me. Please no flamers just review me and let me know what you think.Tootles.


	9. What Went Wrong?

Hello readers. I appreciate all of your reviews and hope to receive more. This chapter is good, give it a chance. Sorry I took a little while to update. Next chapter should come up soon. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Happy now?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9:

It had been three days since that night and James couldn't stop thinking about her. She crossed his mind every six seconds. It didn't help that since she was in his house he was in every one of her classes. (Except for divination she had arithmacy). James couldn't help but think of that kiss and wonder what happened? He wondered why she had not shown that night at the astronomy tower. I'll never know he said to himself silently. (James is in transfiguration). Then he watched as she came into the classroom, not even glancing at him as she passed him and walked to a seat in the front of the class. _She always did sit in the front._ He thought silently. Then Sirius and Peter came in (arguing over whether or not a bludger hit in the game against Slytherin and Hufflepuff was legal and if Madame Hooch called it right). Then Remus came in. He had 'returned' back to school yesterday and had seemed completely awful. Today though he looked better. 

Remus scanned the room, looking for the marauders and then he saw them toward the back of class as usual. But there were no more seats in the back only a few in the front, which had not been filled (mostly because everyone was scared of McGonnal). Remus noticed a red head sitting in the front and started for the seat that was open next to her. 

"Hey, Lily" said Remus as he plopped down next to her.

"Hello Remus. You look like your feeling better today. So what brings you down here? I thought you would be sitting with the rest of the marauders." she said happy that she had someone to talk to, not many people wanted to sit in the front of the class.

"Oh, I just thought that I would sit next to my best bud," he said flashing her a sweet smile. "That and the fact that all the seats in the back were taken."

"Oh gee thanks," Lily said rolling her eyes. "That makes me feel real good."

"Lily, I was just kidding," said Remus smiling. 

"I know," she said.

"So, up for transfiguration with McGonnal?" Remus breathed her name as though it was a curse word.

"Yes," she said though giggles, "what's so bad about her? I think she is rather intelligent."

Remus just eyed her with a _you've got to be kidding_ type looks.

"What I said she was intelligent I didn't say she was little marry sunshine!" she said.

Remus just looked at her and then propelled into a fit of giggles.

**********************************************************************************************

James watched as Remus strolled casually to Lily's side and how good he interacted with her. Though James knew the two were only friends they could have easily passed as something more. He watched as Lily and Remus took turns giggling. Then a brilliant idea struck him. _Remus is close to Lily why don't I have him ask her why she didn't show _he thought to himself. Just then McGonnal came in and began her lesson.

**********************************************************************************************

James walked up to Remus after transfiguration. He was walking beside Lily talking to her intently. James tailed them until Lily turned to Remus and kissed him on the cheek and went into the library. James felt rage course through his veins. _Lily should being kissing me._ He thought to himself as he walked up to Remus and tapped him on the shoulder. When Remus turned to look at him James burst out with rage and shouted at him loudly. 

"HOW DARE YOU! IS THAT WHY LILY DIDN'T COME TO THE TOWER TO TALK TO ME! BECAUSE SHE WAS TO BUSY SNOGGING YOU!" James felt Remus' fist meet his jaw.

"Sorry, man but you had to shut up. You were causing a scene and I had to tell you that it isn't true. Even though we are good friends we are nothing more than that," Remus said shaking his head slowly. 

James quickly apologized for his mistake. "Sorry Remus its just if I see her with anyone besides me I get this surge of jealousy," he said feeling the anger again.

"James why don't you just go talk to her?" asked Remus.

"I can't. I can't confront her after she stood me up. It broke me Remus. After having her and then knowing that I wouldn't have her …. It tore me up inside." Remus could now see James on the verge of tears and decided that they should move this conversation out of the hallway.

"Come on James lets go to that room we found third year. The one by the one eyed witch. We can talk there and not be bothered." James nodded and willed himself to walk. 

When they reached the room James sat in the closest 

Armchair and sighed deeply. "Remus?" Remus looked at James and willed him to continue. "Do you think she feels the same way?" 

Remus considered this slowly he had known Lily for a long time but her thoughts were closed to him. "I don't know. She doesn't discuss those type of things with me," he said softly. Of course Lily told him these things but he wasn't going to let James know that. She had never discussed James in a conversation before. Well one time but that was when she was really mad at him for breaking her friend Danielle's heart.

"Oh," said James sadly. "Moony? Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure Prongs. Anything. What is it?"

"Well, could you ask Lily why …. Why she … didn't come to the astronomy tower with me that night." said James grimacing of at the pain of his aching heart. "I would like to know."

"Sure Prongs. I'll ask her as soon as she's done teaching tonight." 

"What? Teaching? Oh my gosh! I completely forgot dance lessons! How am I gonna be able to face her? Ugh," exclaimed James as he let his head fall into his hands.

"Don't worry Prongs everything will be alright." said Remus trying to comfort his forlorn friend.

"Yeah, your right Remus I have to go and get ready you know even though I know it wont make a difference I wanna take a shower and look nice for Lily. I'll see you later," he said leaving the room and leaving Remus to think about what he and Lily had talked about earlier that day in the hallway before he had hit James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay here's the deal, you guys review and I'll post. LoL, even if you don't I'll still post my story. I just like to hear form all of you. It's great to get reviews. Well enough of my ramblings just please review. Hehe bye.


	10. Realization Dawns

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J. K. Rowling's it is all hers sadly. Darn. I do own the plot though happy day!!

Hello, here's is the chapter that you have been waiting a week for. I just want to let you all know that I may not update to soon after this one. I do have the chapter written don't get me wrong but I have mid-terms coming up and will be studying day in and day out. How is it that mid-terms count for 10% of your final grade? Well here's your chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 10: Realization Dawns

"Well," said Sirius as he walked in the halls, "here we are back again for the humiliation." 

"Its not that bad Si," said James knowing that it was way worse for him. "Come on lets go."

Sirius looked at James seeing that he was rather pale and asked if he was all right and suggested he skip lessons that night. James had declined and only said he had skipped dinner and would be fine.

The two entered the portrait to find that most of the team was already there waiting for lessons to start. James looked around and didn't find Lily right away. But when he did he saw with her, someone who was not supposed to be there and quickly hurried over to where they were seated. 

"Remus what are you doing here!?" said James both surprised and confused. "Your not on the bloody team!"

"James don't talk to him like that he is here on my invitation." said Lily not meeting his eyes but James could feel her defiance in her voice. "I'm going to go set up. You'll stay won't you Remus?"

"Of course Lily," said Remus smiling at her. " I'm not going anywhere."

Lily smiled happily and walked over to a bar in the far corner of the room and began to stretch.

"Well," prodded James.

"Well what?" asked Remus keeping his eyes on Lily.

"What did she say? Did you even ask her yet?"

"Yes I did Prongs and she answered me. But I will not tell you until after lessons. Lily invited me here because she couldn't face you and this class alone. And I don't intend to make it harder on the both of you by telling you at this very moment," said a very stubborn looking Remus Lupin.

"But-" started James but he was interrupted by Lily's quiet voice. 

"Alright everyone warm up now," said Lily as she pointed her wand at the player and music began to spread though the room. Lily was at the front of the class leading the group in the warm-up exercises.

James watched her as she gracefully glided across the floor doing fluid movements. _What could Remus have told me that would make this so much harder then it already is?_ Thought James as he attempted to follow along with the group.

**********************************************************************************************

At the end of classes Lily hurriedly thanked Remus for staying with her for moral support. Then she apologized for leaving so quickly and said she wanted to go before James could find her and talk to her. Remus complied and said that he enjoyed watching the class immensely. Remus watched as the petite red head excited the room quietly so as not to let anyone know that she had gone.

James came over just as she was out of site. "Ok, Remus, where is she?"

"You just missed her she left out of the portrait only a few moments before you came over. No James, she doesn't want you going after her."

James sighed deeply as he took a seat next to Remus on the bench. "Well, class is over so can you tell me now?"

"I suppose," said Remus choosing his words wisely. "Perhaps we should move this conversation to another location."

James nodded getting impatient with all this waiting. 

When they reached the room they had been in this afternoon James quickly turned to Remus and begged him to tell him what Lily had said. "Please, Moony I have to know this is killing me, all this waiting. What did she say?"

"James," Remus started then stopped. "She does care about you, although she wishes she didn't."

James was happy, confused, and saddened at the same time. "What do you mean she wishes she didn't care for me!?" raged James.

"James I just have to ask you one thing. What happened that night in the tower?"

"What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened she never showed that is what happened!" said James getting upset with these guessing games.

"James not what happened between you and Lily but what happened between you and Lynelle."

"I dumped her so what. How does that affect me and Lily?"

Remus explained what Lily had saw and why that affected her. Remus told James about Lily's perception on boyfriends was. He told him how she never wanted to be involved because she feared her heart would be broken and he explained that when she saw him dump Lynelle she had been reminded of what she feared most. Heartbreak.

James sat stonewalled. He didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't that. _Lynelle, why have you cursed me like this!?_ thought James. "Moony," Remus looked at James, "is their still a chance?"

Remus considered his reply. "She loves you James. Although I don't know why she loves you. And I don't think that any fear she has can destroy that. I don't know what she will do from here. But what I can tell you is I believe that you still have a chance. But the only way you can make that chance count is if you talk to her. Not tonight but tomorrow. Tomorrow we are off its Saturday. That will be your best time to talk to her. Without class interruptions.

James nodded and thanked Remus and left him. It was now one in the morning and he needed to clear his head and think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that was it I promise the next chapter will be longer but this one was necessary. Did you all here the next Harry Potter book will be releases on June 21, 2003! Happy day I mean it took her long enough don't you think? I hear that its longer then GOF, by one chapter. Hmmm, the excitement builds. Well, please review please, please, please!!


	11. Midnight Rendezvous

Okay, I will warn you now that this is an extremely short chapter. I will now apologize for its shortness. Okay, I have midterms and wanted to get something out for you guys. Please be kind this is an essential part of the story if all goes well with history midterms the next chapter which I might add is a long one will be out tomorrow. But, if I get a good response today I could try to post it sometime in the late afternoon. Eastern standard time. Just to let you all know I do take ballet and it is not easy like Toni Mei pointed out, I only make it sound easy so as not to complicate things. Okay enough ramblings now on to the story.

Disclaimer: Nothing seen here is mine, except plot, now hopefully this will please everyone and convince them not to sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 11: Midnight Rendezvous 

Lily couldn't sleep. It was nearing one and she wasn't the least bit tired. Lily sighed and turned over for the twentieth time that night. Then she turned again finding it very hard to get comfortable and constantly sighed and turned over.

"Lily if you don't stop making so much of a ruckus over there I'm going to come over and kick the shit out of you!" came the voice of her friend Jane whose bed was right next to hers.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to the common room," said Lily though she had no intensions of staying in the common room. She grabbed her dance gear and slowly crept down the stairs hoping no one would hear her. She silently escaped through the portrait and much to the objections of the fat lady hurried down the hall putting her invisibility cloak over her.

Lily reached the room and whispered the password to the portrait guardian and walked inside. Once inside she pulled her shoes and outfit on then picked out a slow composition in which she would dance to in the form of ballet. 

The music started it captivated her. She was so used to this dance it was like she was doing the movements without thinking. This was indeed a long piece and she knew it would take her mind off James for at least a good ten minutes. 

**********************************************************************************************

James walked through the hall watching where he was walking this time. He did not want to be caught by Filch again. He knew he would not get off so easy if he was caught out of bed past curfew again.

James walked slowly through the halls pondering what he would say to Lily tomorrow. Or today he thought as he glanced at the old grandfather clock in the hall. James realized he had walked toward the dungeons for some reason and wondered what had made him come down there. Soon he would find out that fate led him to that place. As James passed the portrait that led to the dance studio he noticed something jammed in the door and went to check it out. It was a locket. He looked at it closer and saw the letters L-I-L-Y engraved on the front (an: it's a big locket with small type). He decided to put it inside the studio so Lily could find it. When he said the password the portrait swung open and he was about to step inside the room when he heard music. _What is someone doing here at this time of night? _He thought as he peeked around the corner to see who it was. 

It was Lily! James watched her dance in silence as he did not want to disturb her in her moment of beauty. She glided around the room and watched as she slowly and gracefully moved into hard movements he suspected that was hardly ever attempted even by professionals. 

Lily glided along the floor for what seemed like an eternity at least to James. Then as the song ended, she slide on the floor. James didn't know if this was some sort of strange movement he was not familiar with or if she was tired. He looked on as her shoulders began to shake he sobs breaking the silence.

James rushed over to her and held her as she cried he did not know why she did but all he knew was it felt...right. He comforted her as she let the tears spill down her cheeks then she looked into his deep sapphire eyes. Hers were bright with tears. They let themselves fall into a kiss. And did not want to think about leaving each other for a moment. They did not know how long they stayed there all they knew afterwards was how much they loved each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now, it depends on you whether or not I update today or tomorrow. This chapter was the shortest that I have written yet and I have up to a few chapters past this one. I know it is very short but the next one is the longest yet. So, please let me know. Now as for reviews PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send me reviews I live on reviews. Thank you!!!!! 

~Midnight


	12. Remembering the Past

Hello again, since I got such a demanding response I decided to update today. My history midterm for those who care went good, now on to English *grumble grumble* Oh well, here you go the long chapter. 

Disclaimer: As mentioned before nothing but the plot belongs to me so don't even bother suing. It makes no sense too. Cause if you consider the fact of legal fees you really don't get anything out of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12 Remembering the past

Lily woke the next morning unsure of what happened last night. She willed herself to remember, she felt it on the tip of her mind but had a hard time recalling. Then it came to her in bits and pieces it took her a few minutes before she could put together the puzzle pieces of last night.

__

*Flashback*

She had no idea how long she sat in his arms she had no idea where he had come from either. All she knew was that he was there with her and nothing else mattered. They sat in each others embrace not wanted to even think of pulling apart. Then the clock in the hall could be heard. It was well past three in the morning. James was very tired even though he did not want to leave Lily's side he knew he had better get up to bed or he might look quite awful in the morning. He went to speak to Lily but then he realized she was asleep. 

She looks like a sleeping angel. He thought as he half expected to see a halo over her head. He knew that they couldn't stay there all night even if he wanted to. James slowly picked her up. James had developed quite an amount of muscles during quidditch but he didn't need them. Lily even though tall was skinny. But not so skinny where she looked anorexic. She had the perfect body. James was about to start towards the door when he noticed her things on the floor. Then as he looked them over he noticed a cloak on the ground. After close examination he found it to be an invisibility cloak. _That little sneak. So that is how she has been getting around the castle all this time with out being caught._ Thought James as he decided to throw the cloak over them both. He couldn't imagine wriggling his way out of being expelled for this. Lily in his arms wandering the halls well past curfew. _Flamewall would have a hay day._ He thought as he shuddered at her name.

As he walked through the halls he was still careful to avoid anyone who would be mad enough to be in the halls at this time of night. He was just about there, _one more hallway to go, _he thought. Even though Lily was extremely light, after walking up twelve flights of stairs and numerous halls one does start to feel the burden of another's weight. Just as James turned the corner he heard voices. It was McGonnal and Flamewall deep in argument over something. James no matter how much he wanted to could not get to the entrance to the common room. _What a time to choose to have an argument in front of the Gryffindor rooms. _he had no choice but to wait it out. 

Soon after James had sat down on the hard, chilly walls of the castle, with Lily still in his arms, his two professors had begun to get exceedingly loud. Lily stirred silently but James was to busy trying to hear what in the world they were arguing about at such a time in the morning. 

Lily heard loud voices and slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes. She saw James and smiled then she heard the sounds of yelling and turned her head in the direction of the screaming. Then she noticed the invisibility cloak around them. She smiled to herself. _I wonder how he knew what it was? _Just then McGonnal and Flamewall were loud enough to hear.

"I'M TELLING YOU THEY ARE IN THERE! THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO CHECK SELINA!" screamed McGonnal in outrage.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU MINERVA THAT I KNOW POTTER IS NOT IN THERE! AND I'M ALSO TELLING YOU THAT MISS EVANS IS NOT THERE EITHER!" spat Flamewall James noted the look on her face. It was complete outrage.

"And how exactly do you know this!?" said McGonnal.

"I saw them enter a room that I thought off limits and I never saw them leave! Now you open this portrait right now or I will go and get the headmaster and see to it that Mr. Potter and Miss Evans are expelled!"

Lily almost screamed in her neverousness, but James covered her mouth and made a symbol with his hand to be quiet. Lily had no idea what they were going to do or how they were going to get in the common room before McGonnal and Flamewall. But to hers and James' relief McGonnal had no intentions of allowing the head of Slytherin house inside Gryffindor walls. 

"Minerva I just want to see for myself!" said professor Flamewall as she tried to push herself past McGonnal.

"No, I will not have it! Not while I draw breath into my lungs!" shrieked McGonnal.

"Why you little-" now both wands were drawn and James was quite wondering who would win the battle apparently neither had won the battle of wits. Just as the two were about to hex each other into next Tuesday someone came around the corner.

"Selina, Minerva that will be enough!" came the stern voice of Professor Dumbledore. "What is so important that it can not wait till morning!"

"I am deeply sorry Albus. I have acted like a child." said an extremely remorseful McGonnal who was still throwing dangerous glances in Flamewall's direction.

Dumbledore then turned to Flamewall expecting an apology and explanation as he saw he was getting one from McGonnal.

"Albus, I was just merely explaining that Minerva was indeed missing two of her Gryffindors." said Flamewall a smirk of triumph on her face.

"Well, and who are these two Gryffindors and how do you know that they are missing?" asked Dumbledore with a slight twinkle just visible in his eyes. 

"Potter and Evans, headmaster. I saw the two of them sneak into a room near to the dungeons, neither has come out as of yet. I was just going to go in to their respectable rooms and prove their absence but Minerva," she spat her name with venom, " insisted that I not enter the premises."

"Albus, I will not have it. Hogwarts' rules forbid any other students besides the ones belonging to the house should not enter, and I believe the same goes for teachers. I myself have never set foot inside any other respectable house but my own." said McGonnal still giving venomous glances in Flamewall's direction.

"Well after hearing both sides I have a course of action that will compromise both sides. We will go to this so called room and see if Mr. Potter and Miss Evans are there." said Dumbledore looking at the reaction of both teachers. "Well come along I still have some sleep to catch up on," said Dumbledore as he watched the two still throwing each other hateful glances proceed to the room in front of him. 

But before Dumbledore proceeded in following them he turned in Lily and James' direction and silently nodded to them, his eyes twinkling the whole time. Then he turned on his heel and followed McGonnal and Flamewall who had once again began to argue. 

Both Lily and James sat there dumbfounded. Then Lily spoke up. "How did he? Do you think he? Started Lily but James responded before she could speculate on a more specific question. 

"I don't know but what I do know is that now is our chance to get into that common room." He said.

Lily then noticed that James was carrying her. She felt a little embarrassed and was about to tell him that she could walk on her own when she realized she was quite comfortable and did not want to walk. So she sat quite content in his arms.

James had reached the fat lady and told her the password without revealing his identity. She eyed the spot where the voice was coming from and only shrugged. 

James quickly escaped inside the portrait and walked p the stairs to Lily's dorm room. He was about to kick open the door but Lily objected and used her muttered a quick spell opening the door. She didn't want any of her dorm mates asking a million questions at this time of night. 

He slowly walked to her bed and it made Lily wonder how he knew which one was hers. But then she realized it was the only one that was empty, she mentally smacked herself. 

James carefully laid her in her bed and then he kissed her nose. She quietly thanked him for carrying her the whole way and said he didn't need to do so.

"It's alright. I rather enjoyed it," he said. "Goodnight Lily," then he turned as was about to leave when she called out for him. 

"James?" she said in a small voice. "Meet me tomorrow at one. You still have those dance lessons you know," she said smirking.

James only nodded and grinned. _If I don't get to bed soon I may never leave._ He thought to himself.

*end flashback*

Lily sat up in her bed. After remembering what had transpired between the two the previous night she wanted to look her best. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Now its your turn to write me something and let me know how I'm doing so far. I really like reviews I especially love ones that say I write good, I have low self-esteem and need them sometimes. Thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far and I hope you'll review this time too!!! 

~Midnight


	13. The Morning After

Hello, all of you lovely people. Just for Musicizdbest, I do as a matter of fact have low self esteem, I only write so well because I can be someone I'm not. I get a lot of criticism from those around me, sometimes constructive, and sometimes not. For those of you who know me and are reading this I'm not going to say who I get bad criticism from. Also, I am my own worst enemy, I am a perfectionist. I have to do everything just so, for instance this chapter took me six times to write because I didn't like it. Mostly because I wrote it. And yes I will answer this question once more because it continues to appear in the reviews I receive. I am a dancer of nine years, and still continue to do so. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's. It is all hers and no one else's okay now that, that is over with on to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 13: The Morning After

James sat in the common room waiting for Lily. He decided to be her escort to the hall this morning. He didn't have to wait long. Lily walked down the stairs proudly showing off her curls. Normally she would have tied back her hair so that she didn't have to bother with it later when she went to dance. But today she wanted to look good and she knew that to do that she needed to leave her hair down. She wore the same robes over her same school uniform but she had put on a little bit of make-up this morning. (She usually wore non at all). 

James just looked at her he was in awe. He walked over to her and stuttered profusely, "Lily, … I was just wondering, ….. Uh, well I ,…. Um,…."

Lily sensing his uneasiness quickly broke in "James would you walk to the great hall with me?"

"Um, ya," he said perking up a bit. James offered Lily his arm which she excepted and gracefully took. And the two continued down the hall smiling and talking.

"James thank you," she said smiling sweetly. 

"For what?" asked James in shock.

"For what you did last night. Comforting me," she said blushing a little.

"What were you crying over exactly?" asked James hoping he hadn't hit a tender area.

"You," Lily said in almost a whisper barely audible for James to hear. James simply smiled to himself.

"Why would you do that?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"James I was really upset about not going to the tower that night I did go you know but I saw, I saw-"

"I know what you saw Lily," she looked at him in shock _how in the world did he know?_ She thought to herself. "Remus told me what you had told him."

"That little-"

"Hey, watch what your saying bout me behind my back," said a smirking Remus as he sped up to catch the two love birds. 

"Hello, Remus," said a very pleasant James.

"Remus Lupin! Have you been telling James what I have been saying about him!" said Lily in mock anger.

"Uh, would it help my situation if I say you look very nice today?" asked a cheeky Remus.

"No," said Lily as she dove towards Remus and jumped on his back. "Now say your sorry and you'll never do it again," she said trying to sound mad but at the same time was trying to hold back laughter.

"Well, I don't see why I should I mean I did get you two together didn't I!" said Remus grabbing at Lily on his back and tickling her sides senseless as she easily slide off his back in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok your forgiven," said Lily quickly before adding. "This time," Then she ran around behind James hiding from Remus.

"All right you two you had better knock it off before I get jealous," said James playfully.

"Oh, does Jamesie want some of the attention too?" said Lily with and evil grin glancing at Remus. Then her and Remus sprang into action tickling James.

"Ok, ….. I get, ….. the picture! ….. Stop!" gasped James between laughter. Lily and Remus finally backed off helping James off his feet. Just as Sirius came round the corner.

"James! Are you ok I heard you scream and…" but he was stopped short by the giggles that erupted from James, Lily and Remus. "What's so funny?" said a very confused Sirius.

Lily managed to point towards an old looking stuffed bear clutched in Sirius' arms. Sirius looked down then turned a deep shade of red and excused himself saying he would meet up with them in a minute and that he had to take care of some business.

Lily, James and Remus finally made it into the hall and were filling their plates with steaming sausage, bacon and eggs when the post owls came. Lily receiving a letter from her cousin in France.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Lily upon finishing reading her letter.

James stared at her expecting an explanation for the sudden outburst of joy.

"My cousin is transferring here from Beauxbaxions. My aunt and uncle are moving back to London from France!"

"Lily I thought your family is muggle?" asked James.

"Oh only my cousin and I have magical powers out of our family. Anyway she is going to be here next week-" Lily was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Could I have your attention please," came Dumbledore's voice interrupting the conversations that had been going on in the hall. "Thank you, and good morning students," said a beaming Dumbledore. "I have an announcement to make. We will be having a Halloween Ball in two weeks on Halloween day for third years and up. It will be a masquerade so please wear masks. That is all enjoy the rest of your meal." said Dumbledore as he sat down once again at the staff table. The hall was buzzing with talk.

James turned to Lily and his eyes met hers. "Um, Lily?" asked James.

She waited for him to continue but it took him a while. _Well, at least he isn't stuttering,_ thought Lily in her head. 

"Lily do you want to go to the ball with me?" said James crossing his fingers in hope.

"I would love to," said Lily leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

James felt great relief until he noticed the rest of the marauders looking at him and Lily. Sirius was batting his eyelashes and making fake kissing sounds at him. James glared back at him and gripped Lily around the waist.

"Come on Lily shouldn't we get working on professor Sprout's report?" Lily nodded in agreement and was about to leave with James when her glance fell on Remus. Though most of Hogwarts students were excited about the prospect of a ball, Remus was saddened. He had not had a date since he and Lily went out for a short period of time in third year. Lily told James she would meet him in the library in a bit. And James walked out of the room.

Lily took up a seat next to Remus. "Hey Remus I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me and James get together," she said kissing him on the cheek. 

Remus gave her a weak smile and told her that even without his help that the two of them would have gotten together seeing how they were meant for one another. Lily smiled and asked Remus what was the matter. He said that nothing was wrong. But Lily had the feeling she knew what was up and asked if it was because he had no date for the ball and he slowly nodded. Lily wished she could help him but she herself was bad at the whole dating thing and decided she would only make things worse with her lack of experience. She told Remus to keep his hopes up and that he would find someone and that she had to go and meet up with James and hugged him. At this Sirius now batted his eyelashes at them and made his fake kissing sounds.

Lily strolled up beside him and said, "At least he doesn't need to sleep with a bear," she said. At this Sirius blushed. But Lily wasn't done she had to deliver the final blow. "Oh, don't worry Sirius I myself slept with ballerina bear," Sirius' face had returned to normal color but quickly erupted with a glare when she added to her comment, "But I got rid of it around age eight," And with that she walked at a brisk pace to the library. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, here it is, your chapter. Awwweee poor Remus (tear) don't worry though I have plans for him. And Sirius don't worry he wont get bashed like again or at least not for a while. And no he will not stay stupid acting forever don't worry. Every story needs the comic relief though. Now please review I love hearing from you. Thank you to those who have already reviewed. 


	14. The Lonely Marauder

Hello! I hit the big 100!!! I am so happy thank you all for your lovely reviews. I am so touched…okay going on. No really thank you all everyone of you. I would write you all down but I don't get much time these days and it would toke to long and most would not read it. Okay now on to chapter 14.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 14: The Lonely Marauder

"You know what I think?" said Lily lightly.

"No, but enlighten me," said James smiling down at her.

"We need to get Remus a girlfriend," said Lily very casually.

James was a bit shocked at the reply but nevertheless answered her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," she started then paused for a moment to continue. "He is always so sad and he has no dates. Ever. And I think that having someone in his life will brighten him up and make him happier. Look at what it did for us," she said as she leaned up and gently kissed him.

James looked pleased then agreed to what she had said. He did always seem so down about things. But James has always passed his glumness off for his being saddened by his 'condition'. James had always thought that it was his being a were-wolf not that he was lonely. But now when he thought about it he did seem lonely he had only smiled when there was some funny joke but he had never seen that special light in his eyes he saw in his and Lily's when they were together. James wished his friend had the same feeling that James got every time he looked at her. "All right what's the plan?" He asked finally.

Lily looked at him in amazement. "Well I hadn't got one…yet," she smiled at him. "But don't worry my brilliance always pulls through." 

James just gave her a look and said, "Your brilliance? It is my brilliance my dear that surpasses all, and always pulls through."

"Oh yeah right. I'm sure," she said turning just in time to see the glint in his eyes before he lunged for her and gave her a tickle fest. Which earned a menacing glare from the head librarian Madame Pince.

**********************************************************************************************

Lily sat in James' arms very content as he stroked her hair gently. They were in the Astronomy Tower. It was eleven at night and they had been there for a while just sitting content with one another's presence. They had sat on the window seat for what seemed like a blissful eternity. Lily snuggled up to James' chest. 

"Oh look Lily," said James his voice barely above a whisper. 

"It's beautiful," Lily said in awe as what seemed to be a million brilliant trails of lights sped across the sky lighting up all of Hogwarts' ground. "What is it?"

"It's a meteor shower," James said in an all knowing tone. 

Lily would have retorted with a definite comment. But she was caught up in the wonder and amazement of what lay before her in the large mass known as the sky. The lights streaked across it with long tails of extravagant glowing streams of brightness.

"It is so beautiful and we have such a good view," came Lily's voice. 

"I'm enjoying the view myself," said James his eyes transfixed on Lily the whole time.

Lily looked up into the stunning sea blue eyes. She smiled blushing a little at the compliment. She found herself staring back at him then gently moving up to his lips with her own.

"I love you James," she said softly against his lips.

"I love you too Lils," said James holding her tightly.

After a good long time the two broke from the kiss and resumed watching the meteor shower while still embracing one another. The meteors stopped close to two in morning. 

"That was amazing" said Lily.

"mmmhmmm… " said James softly nuzzling her. James noticed she was getting tense and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," James gave her a look that said _tell me now or I'll tickle it out of you _she quickly complied. "It's just Remus. He is so lonely and I wish I could make his loneliness go away. I wish I could take down his wall. He is always so sheltered, protected. I just wish that for once in his life he would let someone in and open up for them."

"He does ,Lily," she looked at him and silently asked who. "You, Lily are the only one besides me and the rest of the marauders who he has ever talked to much about anything. And we don't get much out of him either."

"I just know that if I think hard enough I could do something for him, but I don't-" she was cut short by her own thought and a light appeared on her face. _Uh-oh_ thought James to himself _what idea has she got this time?_ "I've got it! I'll just set him up with a date or two. Or three, as many as it takes. Oh my gosh! I know the perfect person. Marcy Melindos! You know the tall, pretty, sixth year Ravenclaw? She has fawned over you and the rest of the marauders, well with the exception of Peter, for like ever! Not to say that she wasn't crazy to do so," she said hugging him close. "But she is perfect!" 

"Now hold on do you really think Remus is going to go for this? I mean he hasn't had a date in, years!" 

"Well, it's time for him to get back into the game. I'll talk to you later I've got to act now. I know just what to do," she kissed him briefly and scurried out of the door leading down the stairs and walked off toward the Ravenclaw common room. 

"Women," said James his voice in disgust but his face was drowning in amusement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay now please, please review you know I love you for it. Next chapter, the date. Hehe, I enjoyed writing that little part but of course before you read it you must review. So get to it!! I am sorry but I'm just a little bossy today that's all. Maybe after a few more chapters I will put up a list to all of your comments and thank each and everyone of you individually but I really don't like doing that as I'm sure some of you aren't particularly fond of. But, I was planning on doing that anyway at the end of this fic but that isn't going to happen for a while trust me this is going to be a longgg fic. Okay well, I will stop my babbling please let me know how I'm doing THANK YOU!!


	15. The Date

Hello everyone. Sorry I didn't update until now but if some f you don't know the northeast in the U.S. got a lot of snow. Me in particular I live in New Jersey and got over 30 inches added a good 10 already on the ground so everything has been snowed in and stuff so ya. I have been out shoveling blah the bane of my existence. Well anyways, here it is and Lady Ruth you will soon know what Lily has in store for poor unsuspecting Remus. *grins evilly* J/K.

Disclaimer: All of this is J K Rowling's not mine. I own the plot and nothing more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 15: The Date (scary title isn't it?)

"Plllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseee, Remus?" Lily asked with her puppy dog eyes that made her look extremely cute in James' opinion.

"Lily I said NO! There is no way I'm going to go out with someone you set me up with!" She gave him a look that only a woman could give. The look caused most men to cower in fear but Remus. He had known Lily long enough to have seen it a dozen times, and knew better than to let it intimidate him. "Lily I respect your advice but the answer is still no. I will not go out on a blind date."

"But Remus it's not a blind date," Remus just stared at her.

"Oh really then what is it?" asked an ever curious Remus.

"Well you see, it can't be a blind date, cause you aren't blind," she said giving him a large smile to big for her face. Remus only snorted and huffed. 

"Please, Remus for me?????" Remus looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Fine, but you have to answer a few questions first," Lily looked at him trying to figure out his angle and then gave up and nodded.

"Is she fat?" Lily shook her head. "Does she have a split personality?" Lily giggled hit him lightly on the shoulder and said no. "Well, alright but, don't do this again without my consent first, ok?"

Lily nodded excitedly and dragged him up to the boy's dorm rooms. "Um Lily? Where are you going?" 

"To help you pick out an outfit for tonight."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Lily just looked him up and down noting the large coffee stain on his robes. " Just trust me."

"Ok, but god be with me," she smacked his arm and walked into his dorm and stalked over to the closet.

**********************************************************************************************

Remus was eagerly pacing the hall that would lead to the quidditch pitch. Remus had learned that Marcy loved the game of quidditch and for their date, which Lily has so wonderfully set up, they would be going out on their brooms flying around the pitch.

Remus heard a small sound come from the end of the hall and turned to see a very pretty girl dressed in Ravenclaw colors. She had jet black hair, and light brown eyes that reminded Remus of honey. 

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin-," he started but was interrupted by a giggling girl. 

"Hehehe, I know who you are silly," she smiled and then said, "I'm Marcy Melindos, sixth year Ravenclaw."

Remus just smiled and thought a _whelp here goes nothing._ "So, should we get going-," He didn't have a chance to finish he was being pulled, literally, out of the castle and towards the pitch his broom in tow. 

As soon as they reached the pitch Marcy released her grip on his arm and kicked off. _Well, she is an excellent flyer._ Thought Remus. "Come on let's go already!" Came Marcy's call as she did a loopy-loop. Remus kicked off and began to fly. He wasn't as good as James and Sirius but he could fly with the rest of them.

He caught up with Marcy after a good five minutes of trying to catch up to her blistering pace. 

"Uh, so could we talk?" asked a shy Remus. He didn't know this girl yet he was on a date with her and he would like to get to know her. "I mean I really don't know you and I would like to get to know you-" 

"Well, I guess your right," she said solemnly. 

There was a long silence until Remus finally spoke. "So, what is your favorite class?" 

"I don't like my classes I like quidditch though," Remus was about to voice that he liked quidditch too but she interrupted him. "Quidditch is awesome I'm related to the Hornets beater Ludo Bagman. He's my cousin. He's great isn't he! He just played a game against the Irish team and he kicked their ass!" she said smiling. 

Remus was mildly impressed, but wanted to change the subject. But he was interrupted, again. "Quidditch is the best sport not like those dumb muggle sports they should be a crime. I play chaser for my house. I'm a mean chaser too. You wouldn't believe how much I can do. I wanted to go out for seeker but they gave the position to Jeremy Jacobs. I think its because he was a boy and I was a girl. I think that quidditch today is too bias. They don't give women equal rights on the quidditch teams like they should. Don't you think so?"

Remus was about to answer but she didn't wait for one she just started rambling on and on and on about how women's rights were violated in choosing positions for quidditch teams. 

_This is going to be a long night…_thought Remus quietly to himself.

**********************************************************************************************

"You know this could definitely work out. I mean she is nice enough and Remus needs someone and I think that they would look cute together-"

Lily was abruptly interrupted mid-thought by a very tired looking Remus coming though the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. He walked over and plopped down next to Lily who was huddled next to James. Sirius and Peter were busy playing a game of wizard's chess. 

Lily ventured as far as to ask what was wrong. Remus just looked at her tiredly and replied. "That was the date from hell!" said Remus. "Lily, never again NEVER EVER AGAIN!" 

"Well, what happened was it that bad?" asked Lily timidly.

Remus just looked at her and gave her a glare. "All she talked about was quidditch!" said Remus getting himself into a huff. "Oh, I love quidditch! Quidditch is my favorite sport! Oh my cousin is the beater for the Hornets! Oh I think that I should have been house seeker! Don't you think that the teams are bias? I think the teams are bias!" said Remus in a mocking girlie tone before putting his head in his hands and letting out a long sigh.

"I'm so sorry Remus I didn't realize she would talk the whole time about quidditch," she said trying her best to look sympathetic but failing miserably as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Sounds like my type of women," came Sirius' voice as he started to come into the conversation. He had a dozen pillows thrown at him all at once, knocking the chess pieces all over the floor, as Peter groaned. 

"I'm going up to bed I'll see you guys in the morning," grumbled Remus as he slowly trekked his way to the boy's dorm.

"I really had no idea," said a horrified Lily. "I feel so bad now."

"Awe don't feel bad I'm sure it wasn't your fault," said James kissing her.

Lily only nodded, _I'll just have to try harder next time, _she thought to herself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Can you all say foreshadowing??? There is a lot in this chapter hoped you picked up on it. Well, ok time for reviews!!! Please if you don't mind. Thank you all for the reviews you sent by the way!!!!! I'll have the next chapter up soon Byezz!!


	16. Old Friends

Hey everyone, new chapter! And it's a cliffy, well sort of. Oh and to silver-star trust me Remus will be treated sooo much better, in upcoming chapters I would never do anything bad to Remus! I have Sirius for that. J/K to all of you who are Sirius fans he gets in on it too. Sirius will have a g/f don't worry bout it. But, now it's Remus' turn. Now on to the story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Avril (aka new character you haven't met yet because you haven't read the chapter yet! LoL!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 16: Old friends

Lily paced the platform for what seemed like an hour. _Where is she? _She thought as she waited impatiently for her cousin to arrive on the Hogwarts express. It had been over six months since they had seen each other. Avril and Lily were inseparable when they were younger. Their parents used to say that they were twins born of different parents. Their birthdays were around the same time, April. Lily's was April 22 and Avril's was the 25. They were so close too. They liked much of the same things. Dance was one of them. They had attended the same studio and made the same friends and were one another's best friends. When Lily's Aunt and Uncle had to transfer to Paris, France because of her father's job. They didn't see each other as often but they were always on the phone and owled each other constantly telling each other about anything and everything. No matter how many friends Lily made along the way she always held her cousin as her best. And now she would be able to see her everyday.

"Wooooooooooo, woooooooooooooo!" came the whistle of the express as it slowed to a stop. (a/n I was cracking up writing that part) Lily stood in awe no matter how many times she had looked upon the massive engine it still captivated her….

"Lily!" called a girl no more than sixteen years old. "Lily," the girl came and embraced her cousin at a run. After a moment Lily stood back and took a long look at her. She was about Lily's height maybe a little taller but not much. She had light strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back. And her eyes were a beautiful pale green. Not a deep emerald like Lily's but a pale green that could pass for a green blue at times. 

"Oh Avril! It's so good to see you again! Its been too long!" said Lily as she pulled the girl into another embrace this one equally as long as the first. "Come on I have loads to tell you about this place," The two moved towards the castle and up to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Professor," came Lily's voice.

Dumbledore smiled at the two and said "Why hello, Lily dear," Then he turned to Avril and nodded, "Hello Avril it is a pleasure. I am Professor Dumbledore headmaster of this school. I hope you find your stay here as pleasant as your stay at Beauxbattons. Perhaps more," he said a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Avril with a slight French accent. 

"Uh, Professor, we're here to have Avril here sorted into her house," said Lily secretly hoping beyond hope that Avril would be sorted with her in Gryffindor. 

"Certainly," said Dumbledore as he walked over to the closet and lifted the sorting hat from its place on the stand. "Now, sit on the stool and I will place it on your head." 

Avril looked frightened for a moment but quickly relaxed as the hat was placed on her head. It took no longer than two seconds until the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily and Avril both looked relived. Lily had told Avril enough horror stories about the other houses to give on night mares for weeks. Lily and Avril thanked Dumbledore and left his office. 

Lily decided to take Avril to one of her favorite places in the castle. To the dance studio. 

As soon as Avril saw it she fell in love with the room. She felt the urge to just start dancing right then and there but fought it. She still wanted to catch up with her cousin even though they had just owled one another the previous day. 

"Ok, so tell me how have you been I want to hear every last detail," blurted Avril.

Lily told Avril everything giving her the dirt on every teacher and every student in the whole of Hogwarts. When Lily got to the part about teaching dance lessons to the quidditch team a brilliant idea hit her. "Avril! You can help me! You can help me teach the team! You're the exact help I've been hoping for!"

"Well, of course I will!" said an excited Avril. "When do we start?"

"Tonight if you don't mind. I mean you did just get here and all but I have a lesson to teach tonight. Will you come? Please!!!!!!"

"Definitely! Can't wait. So, we've been here for I'd say a good hour and you haven't mentioned the one person who I'm dying to hear about," Avril saw the look of confusion on Lily's face and helped her out. "The guy you have been dating…."

"Oh… James," Lily smiled and began to talk about her favorite person for what seemed like ages.

**********************************************************************************************

Lily and Avril talked about James for a long time before Lily suggested that they head to the Gryffindor tower and get Avril situated. The two of them climbed the stairs to the dorm. No one was in the tower due to it being dinner time. Lily said that they could go to the kitchens after they were finished to get something to eat.

Lily helped her cousin unpack, while she goggled at the beautiful outfits that Avril had gotten from the runways in Paris. Avril was the daughter of the ambassador for France and could afford the wonderful treasures. 

Avril saw Lily looking at the lovely outfits and told her she could keep one if she wanted. Lily thought she would die when her cousin said so. She had no idea which beautiful gown to choose. She finally picked a vanilla cream colored gown with silver sparkles down the entire gown. It was floor length and fish tailed out. The gown was off the shoulder and had long sleeves it fit her perfectly. Lily thanked her cousin for the gown and wondered to herself where in the world she would wear it to.

Then Lily realized the time. They had just finished unpacking Avril's things and Lily said that they should be going to the classes and should most likely grab some food from the kitchens.

Avril was surprised at all the house elves. "They never had that many at Beauxbattons," she said in wonderment. 

Lily giggled. 

When the two girls got there they were going all by themselves but not for long. After five minutes McGonnal came in and Lily introduced Avril to her head of house. McGonnal smiled sweetly at the girl and voiced her appreciation that the girl would be helping Lily. Then she explained that she had stopped by to remind Lily of the upcoming game against Ravenclaw this Saturday and that she wanted Lily to press the team extra hard to get the results she wanted. Lily agreed and McGonnal left saying she had business to take care of.

Lily and Avril stretched for twenty minutes and Avril said she had forgotten her wrap for her feet. She needed it to wrap around her toes so she could go up on Pointe. Lily nodded and watched as she left. Not even two minutes later Remus came into the room and asked Lily if she needed him there. Lily said she would be alright but she asked him to stay anyway and he complied. The team filed in nun to happy about the extra work they would have to do tonight to be prepared for Saturday's game. 

Lily was starting to get worried Avril had been gone for a while and she would have to start soon with or without her. Just as lily was about to begin Avril came in. 

"Sorry it took me so long Lily but, it took me forever to wrap them," she looked around the room and her eyes fell on someone in the back he was handsome and tall.

"Who is that?" asked Avril in a mesmerized tone. 

"Who him?" asked Lily pointing towards someone in the back.

Avril didn't see who Lily pointed at and just nodded still dazed.

Lily looked at Avril in horror. "Oh my god! Do you feel ok? Are you sure? Yikes!" gulped Lily as James came over to her and hugged her around the waist from behind. 

"Don't do that. I'm so freaked out right now I-" James cut her off mid-way and kissed her on the lips. When they broke James smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back though half of her wanted to scold him.

"Ahem," said Avril clearing her throat. 

"Oh, right sorry," said Lily blushing. "James, this is Avril my cousin. Avril this is James."

"I know who he is…" said Avril smiling a grin coming across her face. Lily glared at her and was about to go after her full throttle when James raised a question.

"Really now? How do you know who I am?" said James smiling.

Lily blushed and quickly said, "Ok that's enough come on class is starting," said Lily pulling Avril to the side. Then she talked to her barely above a whisper. "You like Sirius Black!?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CLIFFY!!!! Okay, so hat are you doing right now? Because I know what you should be doing, you should be reviewing me. Please? Thank you! I love all of your reviews they are fantastic. Thank you all!!! Next chapter…when Sirius met Avril (hehe) Okay so review! Byez

~*~Midnight


	17. Avril's Taste in Men

Omg look at these reviews!! I am so happy!! I could cry! But I won't. What I will do now is stop rambling and let you read chapter 17!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Avril!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 17: Avril's Taste in Men

"Wow! I didn't know that he was that hot!" said a bemused Avril. "You always described him in your letters as a mindless dork who was a womanizer." 

Lily still couldn't believe it her cousin never had that good of taste in men but she never dreamed her taste was that bad! "Oh my, we'll discuss this after classes," said Lily turning to the team and saying classes were about to start and to get a position at the bar. 

Lily quickly began classes but during the whole thing all she could do is watch Sirius then look at the dazed expression on her cousin's face as she stared off into deep space. _Oh my god how did this happen?_ Lily almost felt like exploding _who in their right mind would fall for Sirius? _Well she had to admit he was cute and he had a nice smile and a semi-nice personality. He was quite funny. But still he was Sirius. Maybe she just didn't see him the way her cousin did. She would introduce Avril to the rest of the marauders after class. Now she had to concentrate on helping James. He was after all the key player. Lily grinned this was her favorite part of the classes. She got to show off to James.

**********************************************************************************************

After class Avril was still in la, la land. _Well I might as well introduce them now._ Seeing how Sirius was to busy flirting with Melissa Mew, she called over Remus.

"Hey, Lily," said Remus. _That's funny he looks just as dazed as Avril. _

"Hey, I would like you to meet my cousin," she said smiling at him. "This is Avril," she had this dazed look on her face that Lily still couldn't place. Remus turned to Avril and said.

"Hello, Avril, it's nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin."

Avril looked shocked, she looked like she had been hit with a brick. "Remus? Remus Lupin? You mean your not Sirius Black?"

Remus was pulled out of his dream world and was about to speak when someone interrupted him.

"No, he's not the last time I checked I was Sirius Black," said a very cheeky Sirius coming up to her. "And who might you be?" He asked bending slightly and taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Avril just stared at him still in shock over the whole Remus, Sirius identity issue.

Lily seeing her cousin's apprehension she quickly covered for her. "Um, Sirius this is my cousin Avril," Then it hit Lily. _Oh my gosh! She must have thought Remus was Sirius! _By the look on Remus's face she could tell he liked her_. That is the same way James looks at me! I thought she was staring at Sirius. She was looking at Remus the whole time!_

Seeing the uneasiness going around the small group Lily quickly said it had been a long day and that she and Avril were going to retire up to their dorm room for the night. They said goodnight to everyone and Lily had managed to whisper to James to meet her in the astronomy tower at quarter to twelve. James complied and kissed her goodbye. By the time Lily got back to where Remus, Avril and Sirius were standing she could see that Sirius was 'working his charm' on Avril. Lily had to giggle when she took note of Avril's face. It showed no remote interest in him what so ever. 

"Goodnight Remus," said Lily hugging him. "Goodnight Sirius," she also hugged him to her own amusement he hugged her back. Lily had to pry Sirius away from Avril. He seemed to be caught up in the moment or so he said about it later on.

When Lily and Avril reached common room Lily dragged her cousin the rest of the way up the stairs to the dorm. She slammed the door and locked it. It was Friday and all of the other girls in their dorm were out with their boyfriends snogging or what not. 

"You like Remus!" Lily said in a sing-song voice. 

Avril blushed crimson. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes! I thought that you were talking about Sirius earlier in the night."

Avril scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I may not have had many good looking guys in my time but hey, I wouldn't go that low. Come on don't you know me better than that Silly Lily?" asked Avril using her childhood nickname for her cousin.

"I thought I did April Avril (An: her name is Avril she was born in April I mentioned it in the last chapter). That is why I was so disturbed when I thought you liked him," said Lily shuddering at the thought of Sirius and her cousin. "But now on to the truth. You like Remus!"

"Ya," said a very hesitant Avril.

"Come on there is more to the story than that spill."

"Okay, okay! He is so freaking hot! Ugh," said Avril as she laid back on her bed putting a pillow over her head. 

Lily smiled. "This is just like old times."

Avril and Lily sat for a moment reliving the memories they shared discussing boys and such on a daily basis. Until Lily spoke. 

"I think he likes you too."

"You think?" said Avril perking up a bit.

"Hun, I don't think, I know. Did you see the way he looks at you? The way his eyes get slightly glazed." Lily then noticed the same look she was describing in Avril's eyes. "You know what. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you have the same look. You really like him huh?"

Avril sighed deeply. "No, I want to establish my rank in this school by dating one of its most eligible bachelors. Sirius for instance," Lily and Avril burst into laughter at the same time and were rolling on the bed in hysterics. "Ya, I really like him. He seems really sweet."

"You just met. How can you tell?"

"I just know. I'm right aren't I? I mean he is sweet and not a jerk, correct?"

"Ya he's sweet," said Lily. "He helped me see that James liked me and didn't hate my guts," at this Avril laughed. "He is a real sweet heart and I think you two would look cute together. Now that I think of it the two of you were made for each other," Lily then realized the time and excused herself saying she had to meet James in the astronomy tower in fifteen minutes. 

Avril smiled. "My, my that place has a reputation doesn't it?"

This comment earned a well thrown pillow aimed at Avril's head. "Your just jealous."

"Oh, yes. James is the hottest muffin on the platter," they both giggled and said goodnight, and then Lily left the dormitories. 

**********************************************************************************************

Lily entered the astronomy tower. James wasn't there yet. She sat down quietly and leaned up against the wall. She sat for a while wondering where he could be. Just then she felt someone slip their hands around her waist. Lily noted she could not see this person and then she assumed they were in an invisibility cloak. She reached up to where James' head should have been and took off the hood.

James smiled back at her. He had been there when she walked in but did not want to disturb her she looked so peaceful and beautiful he couldn't bear to disrupt her as she looked deep in thought. Then when she was starting to look aggravated he walked up behind her and slide his arms around her. Now he gazed into those sparkling green eyes and kissed her gently. 

Ten minutes after they finished an all out snog they sat looking out the tower window. They were silent and quite content when they heard sounds of someone coming up the stairs.

They quickly covered themselves with the cloak and remained silent waiting to see who the unexpected visitor was. It was….. Sirius!

"What is he doing here?" whispered Lily into James' ear which made him want to have another snogging session right there. 

"I dunno," was James' short reply. They watched as Sirius looked around the room and waited there for several minutes before huffing and leaving. 

"What was that all about?" asked a baffled Lily. 

"I have no idea, he was always the weird one," Lily laughed a silent laugh and held James close. 

"Hey James? Did you notice the way that Remus looked at Avril earlier?"

"Ya, I think he's sick I told him he should see Madame Pomfrey but he said he felt fine. Only when he said it he sounded like he wasn't even paying attention to own words," Lily giggled. "And you find Moony's being sick funny how?"

This made Lily go into full laughter. She, however, managed to get out a single word between spurts of laughter and gasping for breath. "Men!" After about five minutes of this and a few very confused stares from James, Lily was finally composed enough to speak. "Remus isn't sick. Well yes he is. James, he's love sick," James looked utterly confused at this point and Lily chose to elaborate. "He likes Avril a lot. And she feels the same way."

"How can you tell?"

"You have been hanging around Sirius too long again haven't you?" asked Lily a smile creeping onto her features. 

"I know it's a nasty habit I have to break," this time they both laughed. "So come on really how do you know?"

"My womanly intuition tells me so."

"Oh really?" he said. "Well my manly intuition tells me that you want to be kissed," And he did he kissed her long and deep.

When they broke Lily asked a question. "James I had no idea you had _manly _intuition. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

James just looked at her. Lily had only a moment to see the gleam in his eyes before she took off at a run with James following closely behind her attempting to tackle her and tickle the living shit out of her. 

"Get back here Lily Evans!" came James' playful, yet, stern voice as he chased after her. Lily didn't make it very far as James was indeed a very fast runner and he had her caught her in his arms before she even reached the entrance of the descending stairwell. Lily giggled as he tickled her then pulled her into a warm embracing kiss. They stayed together like that for another hour just talking and enjoying each others company. Until they left around one.

"James?" Lily asked as they reached just outside the portrait entrance. 

"Hmm?" 

"Could you try to convince Remus to ask Avril to the ball?" James just looked at her. "Well I know he wants to but he is afraid she'll turn him down. Just make him do it ok?"

"You know that womanly intuition is more in depth then I thought," Lily playfully batted at him and the two entered the portrait saying good night and climbing the stairs to their respectable dorms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now please review. Oh I would also like to say something, well two things actually. One, it turns out moonlight happens to have danced jazz for 5 years not 1 as I originally thought. Just wanted to correct that. Two, I am sooo sorry for leaving you guys hanging, I was very busy and couldn't post. I'll try to do better next time. Byezzz. Oh ya please review!

~*~Midnight


	18. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

Hello everyone, I loved the reviews! They were all awesome. Chapter 17 is here now so you are no longer waiting. I will stop rambling now so you can read hehe.

Disclaimer: Okay now for the 17th time I will say, I do not own the characters except of Avril and the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 18:Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

"You who? Jamesie-poos are you gonna wake up anytime soon?" asked Sirius as he jumped up and down on James' bed in a failed attempt to wake him up. 

James groaned and hit Sirius with a pillow. "Awe come on James don't act like that. So, where were you and Lily last night? Huh?"

"That is none of your business!" said James defiantly as he shoved Sirius off of his bed and got up and walked to the bathroom. He took a glance at the clock in the dorm it was eight in the morning. James let out a sigh. _I only got four hours of sleep. Ugh._

As James was brushing his teeth he realized that it was Saturday. _Oh my gosh the quidditch game starts in an hour! Genine is going to have a fit that I'm not down there already!_

James raced out of his dorm room only to find Lily at the bottom of the stairs. "James, I was just coming up to get you," she gave him a quick kiss and wished him luck and said she would be watching the game from in the stands with Remus and Avril. James quickly kissed her said he loved her and left through the dorm racing down the halls and almost knocking down two stunned first years. After mumbling apologies he raced toward the Gryffindor quidditch room. He said he was sorry for being late and quickly got changed and joined the rest of the team for their 'pep talk' also known as 'Genine's talk'. 

"Ok, team now let's talk about our game plan. Now Collin's I don't want to see you flirting with every boy on the pitch. This game is important."

"Ya, sure whatever, just cause I actually have the ability to flirt," said a very sarcastic Margot.

**********************************************************************************************

"Hello, Hogwarts!" boomed Remus' voice as he started the commentary on the game. "We have a great match today Gryffindor!" he paused and waited for the cheers from 1/2 of the crowd to die down, "vs Ravenclaw! Our starting team players for the Gryffindor team are chasers Sirius Black, Melissa Mew, Margot Collins, beaters Shannon Keller, Jason Brocklan, seeker James Potter and keeper/captain Genine Orlander!" again there were cheers from the other half of the crowd. "And for the Ravenclaw team chasers Becky Short, Marcy Melindos, and Amos Diggory who also is the team captain, seeker, Josh Leeder, beaters Lorene Shell, Daniel Lastren, and keeper, Lauren Rossetti! "And here comes Madam Hooch out on the field."

"Amos Diggory and Genine Orlander. Please shake hands," beckoned Madam Hooch as the two captains came and shook one another's hands. "Ready, good, now…"

"And they are off! The quaffle is immediately snatched by Orlander who in turn passes the quaffle to Black, GO SIRIUS! Oh sorry professor," Remus reasoned with McGonnagal who was getting upset when Remus showed his appreciation for the Gryffindor team. "Oh and Black loses his balance again and the quaffle is dropped. Wait its caught by Mew! And she is going for it! Oh darn just stopped by Rossetti! Darn you why couldn't you just-"

"Mr. Lupin! Do you mind!?"

"Err … sorry professor. Well now Ravenclaw in possession of the quaffle, Short shoots, NO GOOD! NICE BLOCK GENINE!"

"Mr. Lupin!"

"Right Professor. Genine passes to Collins who passes to Black-come on Sirius-wow that was close!" gulped Remus as Sirius just missed being hit with a bludger. "Where were you on that one Keller-okay professor-and he goes for the shot SCORE! Gryffindor ten-zero!" an uproar came from the crowd. "And now Durmban in possession now, he dodges a bludger, and scores! Ravenclaw ten-zero."

It continued that way for over two hours every goal Gryffindor got was rivaled by Ravenclaw. Lily was starting to become weary, even though it was quiet amusing watching Remus dodge McGonnagal every now and then. Finally, Ravenclaw called a time-out. And Genine didn't waste the opportunity to give a pep talk to her teammates. 

"Now, Black come on a little stronger on the left, Mew you stage the right, Collins you keep your attention with the quaffle, Keller and Brocklan keep those bludgers at bay! I don't need our players hurt, and James, keep your eyes peeled for the snitch and no more waving to your girlfriend in the stands!" James blushed she had caught him and Lily waving earlier in the game, "ya James its gonna have to wait till after the game if you don't mind!" 

Madam Hooch's whistle blew and they were off again. James flying higher and higher so he could get a better perspective of the pitch. His team needed him and he knew the pressure was building. If he didn't catch that snitch there was no way Gryffindor would win, the game below him was too close. James watched silently as Margot scored a goal. He smiled every point counted in his mind. Then he saw a flash of gold. 

"And, Collins scores! You go girl!" Then suddenly James went into a dive heading straight at Genine.

When James came up he didn't have the snitch by the time he had gotten there the snitch was gone. "Potter I would like to live to graduate watch what your doing!" bellowed Genine in a threatening tone.

"Go James get the snitch get it get it! Show um what Gryffindor's got!-"

"MR. LUPIN! I DON'T THINK I HAVE TO REMIND YOU-"

"Come on James! Just a little more!-"

"REMUS!!!!" shrieked McGonnagal as she reached for the mike that Remus kept out of her reach, just barely. 

"All right Professor calm down, don't have kittens," said Remus as he tried to fight back an outraged McGonnagal who soon realized she was getting nowhere and let him continue.

"One more time Lupin, one more time!"

"I know, I know," said Remus then he bent down towards where Lily and Avril were seated and whispered. "It wouldn't make my day complete without a threat from at least one teacher," Lily and Avril both snickered but quickly recovered to watch the rest of the game. The score was eighty-seventy Ravenclaw and Lily along with every other Gryffindor in attendance was a nervous wreck. If they lost this match they would be out of the running for the quidditch cup.

James was getting frustrated if he had gotten the snitch when he had seen it nearly an hour earlier he would not be out in this cold weather freezing his ass off. He looked to the only thing that would keep him warm. He looked toward the commentary stand. He met Lily's eyes. Inside her eyes he felt warmth spread through him. He blew her a kiss and she returned it. Just then he saw it the snitch it was right by her head. All of the sudden James came speeding toward her. 

Lily knew James wouldn't hurt her but right then and there he seemed to be heading straight toward her. 

"And Black- Oh my god!" McGonnagal shrieked and clamored into Dumbledore's lap. He smiled in amusement. Lily was to stunned to move James dove right at her. He swooped down and in a flash Lily wasn't in the stands anymore. 

The crowd looked up and saw a very happy looking Lily Evans on the broom of the smiling James Potter. Just then Genine flew over.

"JAMES! THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO CATCH THE SNITCH WHEN YOU'RE SCOOPING YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT OF THE-" Genine stopped abruptly. James held up the snitch in his hand and gave it over to Genine.

"Gryffindor wins!!!!!" boomed the voice of Dumbledore. James and Lily looked over towards the commentary booth to see what had happened to Remus and why he wasn't announcing the win. But, when he and Lily spotted him it seems that he was a little busy. He and Avril were wrapped in a deep kiss. 

Lily smiled knowingly. "I knew they were perfect for one another. I wonder if he asked her to the ball yet?"

James looked down at her lovingly. "And did you also know that we were going to be perfect for each other?" James swung Lily to the front of his broom and wrapped her in a kiss. 

"Awwwweeeeeeee, look at the love birds…. James and Lily sitting on a broom K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby Potter in a baby-" However Sirius was unable to finish his lovely song because Lily had shot him with a silencing charm. James flew from the pitch and right into the Gryffindor common room where a party was already starting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well how was it? I know not that good of a chapter I liked it though. Please review and tell me what you think. I love getting input from you guys. Well, got to go write some more now. See ya later. Please review! Thank you!

~*~Midnight


	19. Impatient

Hello all. Sorry that I haven't update in a bit. I had a tad bit of writers block. But, its okay now I am over it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I loved them all!!! And now onto our story!!

Disclaimer: See the other chapters where I wrote it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 19: Impatient

One week after Gryffindor's win it was time for the Masquerade Halloween Ball. Lily woke that morning very tired as she was up last night on a date with James. All of the sudden realization dawned on her. She remembered that it was Friday the day of the Ball, and she was going with James. Lily smiled to herself as she got up from her bed and draped a robe over herself. As Lily was rummaging through her clothes looking for her dancing outfit she wanted to get a few hours in before she went to classes at 9. She was making quiet a loud ruckus and Jane woke from her slumber. She glanced at the clock it was 5:30 a.m. She groaned. Lily was always one to rise with the birds.

"Lils, go back to bed," Jane said groggily. 

"Shhhh, you'll wake everyone else up! Go back to bed. I'll see you at breakfast."

Lily was about to slip out when someone else stirred. "Lily wha…" Avril paused for a yawn, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the studio. Come by later if you want."

"Oh, Lily I can't Remus and I are going to Hogsmeade early this morning to get some last minute things for the ball tonight. And don't worry we got special permission from Dumbledore."

Lily smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Quietly Lily crept through the halls desperate not to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris as she had left her cloak stupidly in her dorm and didn't want to go back and get it. After narrowly avoiding Peeves the Poltergeist she finally made it to the studio and spoke the password so quietly she didn't even think the portrait heard her until it swung open soundless. Lily walked into the room quietly. She sat down facing the giant mirror that ran the length of the room when suddenly she gazed into and saw someone else there. But she was not frightened by the appearance of someone else. Actually she was delighted. 

"James? Did Sirius mess with your alarm clock again? It's only 5:30, otherwise you'd be sleeping till noon," Lily regarded him with a puzzled look as he came closer. 

"No, Sirius may be a nut but I doubt even he'd be foolish enough to do that again!" James said reminded of when Sirius had fooled with his quidditch alarm clock so that it read ten a.m. when in actuality it was four. James had thought he was extremely late for quidditch practice and was waiting for the team in the meeting room until about six when McGonagal came by and noticed that he was in there and explained to him that practice wasn't for another four hours. James was seething mad and hexed Sirius into next Monday, even though he was laughing like a lunatic the whole time.

"So, then why are you here?" 

"Well, I was kind of sorta hoping that you would be here. I was just about to leave when I saw you come in,"

"What did you want to see me for?" asked Lily.

"Just for the simple reason that I missed you," said James as he pulled her into a warm embrace. 

"James," Lily breathed after a few minutes of just standing there in each other's arms. "I have to practice I haven't in weeks. I've been to busy with you," Lily said. But still making no attempt to pull away. Finally after ten more minutes of hugging and kissing Lily set to work. She told James he could stay, she didn't mind him being there he had seen her dance before and she had pretty much conquered her fear of performing for others. 

James watched Lily intently as she swerved on the floor gracefully and artfully. _I wonder how many times she has done this? It takes me forever to wake up in the morning. I have trouble waking up 5 minutes until class starts. She must get up everyday at this time to practice enough to be that good._ James thought to himself as he continued to watch the form of his girlfriend twirl into a turn that lasted for ages. James wondered how she was able to keep balance for that long amount of time and how she managed not to get dizzy and throw up. Just looking at her do it made him queasy. Then the music stopped and she smiled pleasantly at him as she waltzed over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So, what did you think?" she asked smiling.

"I think that if I were you I would be rushing to the bathroom right now to puke. How did you manage to keep all your stomach contents inside when you spun around like that for so long?"

"Okay, first, that was really disgusting. Second, I have had a lot of time to practice. And third, I haven't eaten anything yet this morning to as you say puke," as if on cue Lily stomach started to grumble. "Speaking of which I think that the hall should be open for breakfast now. You wanna go and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

**********************************************************************************************

Lily sat in charms listening to Professor Flickwick's lecture. Normally she loved charms but she was really getting tired of listening today due to the fact that she would only have four hours to get ready for the ball and she needed every minute she could get. She was going with James, Avril was going with Remus (an: awe!), Peter was going by himself, and Sirius, well, no one knew who he was going with. 

Lily was drumming her fingers on her desk impatiently and watched the clock counting down the final minutes until she could burst out of the room and get to her dorm to prepare for that night. Drum, drum, drum.

"Psst. Hey, Lily cut it out," whispered Remus in her ear. She turned around and whispered a sorry. _Just ten minutes to go. Just ten more minutes, _thought Lily silently.

After another two minutes Lily found herself drumming her fingers again on the desk. Suddenly she stopped, she looked down at her hand and realized that someone else's was on top of it. She looked up to its owner. James took her hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

"Just try and pay attention for the last few minutes of class. You'll have plenty of time to get dressed. Besides it would be impossible to make yourself look more beautiful then you already are." Lily smiled, _boy are you going to be proven wrong._ "RINGGGGGGGG!" Lily jumped up kissed James and said she would see him at seven in the common room.

**********************************************************************************************

James was getting impatient; Lily said to meet him in the common room at seven. It was now seven twenty. Just then her friend Jane came down the stairs to meet her Hufflepuff date. "Hey, Jane," called James waving her over. "Is Lily still up there?"

"Yeah, and Avril too?" asked Remus coming over abandoning his spot by the fire. 

"Um, yeah, I think so they were still in the bathroom the last time I saw them. Well, I have to go don't want to keep my date waiting. See you at the ball," replied Jane as she walked towards the portrait placing a mask over her oval shaped face.

James and Remus were getting ready to charge up the stairs and drag their girlfriend's to the ball done or not when the light clamoring of feet descending the stairs was heard. Both James and Remus looked up at the same time and Remus gasped. The sight before them was enough to make any guy's mouth dry.

Avril descended the stair she was wearing a deep red dress floor length, with three quarter length sleeves. The edges were accented with gold trim and it was a low cut showing off just enough so that the mind wandered. Her strawberry blonde hair half up and half down was curled and flowed down to her waist. She extended her hand to a shocked Remus and curtsied. "Remus," she said trying to figure out what in the world he could be staring at. Remus as if shocked out of a dream grasped her hand tighter and looked at her in awe.

'You, you look amazing Avril," he said breathlessly.

Avril smiled. "If you think I look good you should see Lily. Oh yeah, James, Lily said she would meet you there she didn't want to hold you up. She said to go without her and that she would meet you there in a little bit. She still has a few more things to take care of then she said she would be right down."

"No, it's alright. I'll wait right here for her to come," said James plotting himself in an armchair by the fire. 

"Really James she said she would be there in a bit and she wanted you to go to the hall and meet her there. She would appreciate the gesture, I'm sure, but she really is going to take a bit and made me promise not to leave you here by yourself. Now I'm not willing to break that promise so don't make me have to kick your ass all the way down to the hall," said Avril in all seriousness that made James wince. _I bet she could kick my ass all the way there too if I let her, _thought James to himself. _What in the hell is taking that girl so long anyways? To me she would still look beautiful even if she were wearing her underwear on her head and dancing the hula in front of the hall and flashing the Slytherins. _James grimaced at his own thought. In the end he agreed to go with Avril after being threatened a good six times. He would just meet Lily later. 

**********************************************************************************************

Lily sat in her dorm room listening to the conversation in the common room through a charm she placed so that she could hear what Avril heard. (an: the spell ended after five minutes so that Lily couldn't hear any other conversations while in her dorm.) She smiled when James protested to leaving Lily to walk to the hall by herself. _What did I do to deserve him? _Lily sighed. When they finally left she went back to work. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked good it was just that something was missing. She looked into the mirror and did a mental check. 

Dress is on and looks good, I did right in picking it out when Avril told me I could keep it, check. Hair, curled, check. Lily smiled as she observed her hair it would have taken hours for her to curl it like that. However she had done it in five minutes. She used a simple charm that curled the hair perfectly and made sure it kept for days at a time. Lily had used it before on separate occasions and was happy with the results. Heels check. Make-up, good not to much, check. _What is it I'm missing? _Lily wandered over to her bed and glanced down at the flyer for the ball. 'Masquerade Ball, October 31 at seven thirty'. Lily then noticed something in small print underneath the bold announcement. 'Masks required'. _Ugh, Lily you dunce! It's a masquerade ball that means masks! _

Lily began to panic, _Shit._ Then she remembered something. _I'm a witch I can just conjure one up! _Lily took out herwand and said a spell. Instantly a mask appeared in her hand. Lily studied it. It was a white mask and had a feather sticking out of the side. She held it up to her dress it was a different shade. She took her wand and changed it slightly. It had become a color that matched her dress perfectly a shade of off cream and now had glitter sparkles running along the front and a silver outlining. She had enlarged the feather that stuck out on the right side. It was silver.

Lily put the mask on and thought that her look was complete. She descended the stairs and went out through the portrait. She entered the great hall and all fell silent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cliffy! Sorry I had to. But, the sooner you review the sooner I will post the next one. Hopefully that will be sometime this week. I don't know my schedule is pretty busy. My own dance classes are stepping up a notch or two. I have to start work on my solo number, and my dance teacher just broke her foot. So it looks like I'm gonna be on my own with this one. Well please review! Thank you! And if anyone would like me to email them when the story is updated send me your email address in the review. I will be sure to notify you. 

~*~Midnight


	20. Easter During Halloween

Okay, here it is what you have been waiting for, what happens at the dance. Thank you for the reviews. Katie Rose be patient!! Now I will shut up so you can read!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Avril.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 20: Easter during Halloween

Lily had just walked through the door of the hall while Dumbledore seemed to be in the middle of a speech, when suddenly he stopped and looked up at the new comer. The whole room fell silent as she scanned the room for James. She found him sitting at a table with Remus, Avril, and Peter (A/N that dirty stinking filthy rat of a man doesn't deserve a date so I didn't give him one) waiting for her. She walked over trying to act as casual as possible considering the fact that their was a whole hall filled with people whose eyes were on her. She gracefully approached the table where James jumped up upon impulse and pulled out her chair for her and allowed her to sit and he pushed her up closer toward the table. She blushed at the look on his and everyone else's faces they were shocked beyond belief. Everyone seemed caught up in a trance gazing at her when finally Dumbledore long forgotten cleared his throat and spoke all the while smiling. 

"While I'm sure I don't look as ravishing as Miss Evan's, would you all care to take a brief moment and listen to an old fuddy-duddy?" asked Dumbledore smiling kindly upon a profusely blushing Lily. "Yes, well on this very year one thousand years ago, our very school here was founded by the four greatest wizards and witches of their time. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. To help us celebrate Hogwarts' one thousandth Halloween, I have invited Mr. and Mrs. Skeeter, two reporters from _The Daily Prophet."_

At this point the hall noticed two people sitting in the back of the hall smiling at them while taking notes. Both with red hair and sharp darting eyes. 

"I expect all of you to respect and help make their visit to Hogwarts enjoyable. And with that said let us eat," and with that Dumbledore sat and chatter resumed around the hall. 

James sat smiling at Lily, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked absolutely stunning. It may have taken her forever to get ready but, it was well worth the wait. Her beautiful hair curled down to her waist and it flowed and bounced as she walked. Then James realized she was staring at him expecting him to say something. "Oh, Lily you, you look, you look absolutely amazing, I, I, I must be the luckiest, guy alive," at this Lily blushed.

"James stop your embarrassing me," but she enjoyed the compliments immensely. 

The hall became filled with the clatter of forks, knives, and chatter. After dining the hall filled with music as Dumbledore waved his wand toward some instruments sitting in a corner at the opposite end of the hall. And a guest singer came into the hall with a round of applause. Some of the younger third year Hufflepuffs fainted at the sight of him. Charlie Sigmand, one of the most popular singers in the wizarding world at the time, walked onto the stage and bowed then took the mike and started to sing a slow song (much like the modern day song Hero, by Enrique Iglasious). 

Remus bent low in a bow and took Avril's hand and guided her toward the dance floor which was now growing in the number of couples out on the floor. Following suit James got up and extended his hand to Lily, "Shall we dance Lily dearest?"

Lily nodded and she and James took to the dance floor. Lily put her arms around James' neck and he put his arms around her waist. Lily leaned into James' tall frame and he raised her chin in his hand so that he was looking right into her eyes. "I love you Lils." 

She grinned, "and I love you too James," then she stood on her tip-toes to where James met her lips half-way and kissed her passionately. They stayed like that for the length of the song and the next, then Lily noticed Remus and Avril in much the same position as her and James. Then she realized she had not seen Sirius all night. "James?" he looked down at her with a tender look. "Where is Sirius? I haven't seen him at all."

James made a gesture towards the other side of the dance floor where he was dancing with Marcy Melindos! "James! That's Marcy!"

"Who?" asked James with a quizzical look. 

"You know the girl I set Remus up with a while back," she said.

James had to think for a moment. Then he remembered that night in the common room.

__

*Flashback*

_Lily asked what was wrong. Remus just looked at her tiredly and replied. "That was the date from hell!" said Remus. "Lily, never again NEVER EVER AGAIN!" _

"Well, what happened was it that bad?" asked Lily timidly.

Remus just looked at her and gave her a glare. "All she talked about was quidditch!" said Remus getting himself into a huff. " 'Oh, I love quidditch! Quidditch is my favorite sport! Oh my cousin is the beater for the Hornets! Oh I think that I should have been house seeker! Don't you think that the teams are bias? I think the teams are bias!' " said Remus in a mocking girlie tone before putting his head in his hands and letting out a long sigh.

"I'm so sorry Remus I didn't realize she would talk the whole time about quidditch," she said trying her best to look sympathetic but failing miserably as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Sounds like my type of women," came Sirius' voice as he started to come into the conversation. He had a dozen pillows thrown at him all at once by the lot of them groaning. 

*End Flashback*

Realization dawned across James' face. "Oh my god, that's the quidditch girl!?" 

Lily nodded. "What in the world is he doing with that human chatty doll?" groaned Remus coming up alongside them, Avril with him.

James' response was interrupted by the lights going off in the hall and coming through the entrance to the hall was what appeared to be… Salazar Slytherin and dementors? 

James gripped Lily around the waist tighter ready to protect her from any danger. Suddenly a giant tornado erupted from the enchanted ceiling, only…it was rainbow colored? James was very confused along with most of the hall. 

The tornado made its way toward the group who had just entered, the force pulling off the hoods of the dementors and the costume of the Salazar Slytherin imposter. It was Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and a few other fellows from Slytherin house. The tornado caught up with the students and sucked them up in a great whirlwind. Then the great storm subsided and left behind it, a fluffy bunny that resembled, Malfoy, baby chicks and, Easter eggs? Only they weren't normal looking, they were still the same size as the original person and still had the same look as the person they once were. The hall was in stunned silence then erupted into laughter. James looked at Sirius who had just approached his friends. "Yours?" asked James as he looked at both Remus and Sirius. They both shook their heads in a no then looked to Peter and James both gave a no head shake. "Well, if it wasn't any of us then…" 

Lily and Avril couldn't contain themselves any longer. "It… was …us." they managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter just stared at the girls in awe. 

The hall was still exploding in laughter when it was quieted by Sirius who walked up to two figures, a chicken that resembled Snape, and a blondish silver haired rabbit that resembled Malfoy. "I didn't know it was Easter," he said while inspecting the two. "I had the impression it was Halloween. Oh well, so," he said turning and talking directly to Malfoy, "where's my candy Easter bunny?" 

James turned to Lily, "You know even though it was a marvelous prank, it needs something," And with that he took out his wand and muttered a spell. 

Suddenly something clucked. Sirius turned to look at Snape who was now clucking and strutting like a baby chick. Then Sirius turned to Malfoy who had begun to hop up and down just like a rabbit. Sirius stared at Malfoy for a bit then started jumping along side him. Peter following Sirius began imitating Snape and clucking. If the hall wasn't noisy enough before this did it. 

"Hey!" Sirius shouted while still jumping. "Take my picture with me and the Easter bunny. I always wanted one of those!" Then to the students amazement the two reporters who had remained silent sitting in the back complied and began snapping shots of the goings on in the middle of the room. Then Dumbledore stood and interrupted the 'entertainment'. 

"Hush now students, students," after a few more minutes everyone was quieted down to a point where Dumbledore was able to speak. "Very amusing Miss Evans, Miss Clearland. Now, Mr. Malfoy, Snape and the rest of you who are, erm, under the uh changio curse. Please head down and Madame Pomfry will attend to you there," said Dumbledore his eyes dancing and a grin appearing at the edges of his lips. "For the rest of you please report to your common rooms the ball is at an end. And Happy Halloween to everyone."

"Awe, you mean its not Easter?" asked Sirius a sad look on his face. The rest of the group giggled and headed back to the common room. After Lily and Avril were done being interviewed about the prank they had pulled on the Slytherins. 

As the group headed to the common room after walking Marcy back to the Ravenclaw common room, James asked Lily and Avril something that had been bothering him since the 'incident' at the dance. "Uh, Lily how exactly did you do that prank on the Slytherins so quickly without knowing what was going on? Weren't you in shock like the rest of us?"

Lily and Avril gave each other knowing glances. "Well, you see," began Avril but didn't know how to continue, so Lily picked up where she left off. 

"We, sorta borrowed your invisibility cloak James. It was really by accident, you see you left it down in my studio the last time you came to visit me you know. And Avril and I decided it was time the Slytherins got what they deserved. Well we snuck into their common room and we sort of heard them talking about a type of plot about what they were going to do at the Halloween Ball. So we decided to listen and not let them get away with it. We were going to tell you but we couldn't resist seeing the look on your faces when they turned into chickens-"

"And rabbits-" added Avril quickly. 

Then they both shouted at the same time. "And Easter Eggs!" Then they went giddy with laughter. "Oh and James thank you for the addition to our prank."

"So, so you mean it really wasn't Easter?" asked Sirius. Everyone just stared at him in amazement. Did he really think it was Easter? "Ahhahahahahaha, you should have seen the looks on you guys faces. You actually thought I was that stupid." Everyone went into uneasy laughter and then started to walk away leaving Sirius by himself to laugh. "Guys? Hey guys? Guys!? Hey come on you didn't really think I was that stupid, did you?!" screamed Sirius down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now please do me a favor and hit the pretty purple button and review!! Thank you all!!! Anyone who wants me to email them when the story is updated leave me your email address in the review. Byezz

~*~Midnight


	21. A Little Funny Business

I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I suffered some minor writers block but do not worry I am over it. And yes in answer to continuing questions I do have a plot. I was very busy also my dance is picking up as I believe I have said before and I will have little time to write. I promise that this weekend I will get down and write. That is a promise that I do intend to keep. And now chapter 21. By the way this chapter is a long one I believe one of the longest in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Avril Clearland, Professor Flamewall and Professor Venture. The rest belongs the J. K. Rowling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 21: A Little Funny Business

That next morning when James was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, an owl arrived for him. He watched as it flew in the window well after the owl post had come that morning but when he saw the condition of the bird he quickly untied the burden from its legs. The bird was old and looked like it shouldn't have to carry around large parcels like it did this morning. Lily quickly took the bird and gave it some water and fed it a few nips of fruit. She held the owl while waiting to see what James had gotten in his package. Suddenly James burst our laughing. Lily and the rest of the table turned to him thinking he was crazy but then he blew up what he had been looking at using a charm and projected it in the air over head the Slytherin table. 

It was a newspaper clipping. The front page of the _Daily Prophet, _it read The Slytherin Easter Parade. The article came complete with pictures of the Slytherins jumping up and down and clucking along with Sirius on the side lines imitating them. 

Sirius stood up proudly and bowed, "Thank you, thank you. I owe my newfound fame to two young ladies Miss Lillian Evans, and Miss Avril Clearland. And of course those who need no introduction. The Slytherins!" said Sirius bowing repeatedly, causing the hall to begin snickering. 

"Thank you Mr. Black, but would you mind being seated? Thank you," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. "Now, Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind. Yes, and may I have the article. Ah, here we are." And with that Dumbledore used his wand to flatten and post the article on a bulletin board, along with some letters that said, HOGWARTS ONE THOUSANDTH HALLOWEEN. Everyone began to laugh when suddenly, the head of Slytherin house, Professor Flamewall, and a few of the Slytherins stood in protest. 

"Headmaster I really do not feel the need to keep such rubbish in our hall. Besides it only provides a trophy for Potter and his friends," she spat the last few words out with venom. Then Lucious Malfoy stood up and also began the protest. 

"Sir, what she is trying to say is, we Slytherins do not see the need to allow this to go on any further it would only encourage Potter and his friends. Further more it embarrasses our head of house to a point where-"

"Malfoy, shut up! And sit down all of you."

"My, my Selina. Do you mind sitting down yourself? Good grief I should say that you need a vacation, perhaps a long one, off a short peer," he began chuckling to himself. While everyone just stared at him as though he were insane. Then the silence was broken by Sirius, laughing like a maniac. To help their poor friend look like less of an idiot, Lily, James, Avril, Remus, and Peter all began to chuckle uneasily. The rest of the hall began to chuckle softly along with the crazy Gryffindors. "That's the spirit. 10 points to Gryffindor," At this Flamewall began to fume. 

"Headmaster, I do believe classes are to begin soon," she said all the while staring at James and his fellow Gryffindors with a vengeance. 

"Huh? Oh, yes thank you Selina, you are all dismissed." 

And the Gryffindors heard him mutter as he passed by them out in the hall, "Always was the one who busted up the party as you say," he said turning to James. 

James began to snicker along with the rest of his friends, then Lily offered Dumbledore some advice. "Err, Professor?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Well that joke you were trying in the hall, well its to take a long walk off a short peer."

"Oh I see," Dumbledore said smiling. "Thank you for correcting me I believe that is another 5 points to Gryffindor-" 

Lily blushed "Really Professor, you don't have to-"

"Quite alright Lily, you should be rewarded most would have left me to believe myself funny when I was actually wrong. Thank you is what I should be saying. Now you six had better be getting to class. Don't want your next Professor to take the points from, Gryffindor which you've just earned," he added smiling. Then turned the corner to his office. 

They were just about to enter the potions classroom when Sirius spoke, "You know I don't get it."

"Get what?" asked Remus.

"A long walk off a short peer. I don't get it."

Lily sighed and grabbed him pulling him into the classroom, "I'll explain it to you later," everyone else could only stare at their friend.

"You, know," began James, "I seriously think he was dropped as a baby."

Everyone just nodded in agreement and entered the classroom. 

**********************************************************************************************

"So, Sirius, do you get the joke now?" asked Lily. Sirius nodded. "Good cause I have another question for you. How did you and Marcy get together?"

Sirius looked like he wasn't expecting the question. They had just gotten out of potions. He and Lily had arithimacy and the others had divination. "Well, the night before the quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Avril invited me up to the astronomy tower to uh, well you know, snog. You see she never showed and I was there for a while. Well when I left I ran into the most beautiful angel. Her name was Marcy," said Sirius a dreamy look on his face. 

_So that's what he was doing in the astronomy tower that night when James and I were up there, _thought Lily to herself. "So, what happened next?" asked Lily.

"Well, we went for a walk around the gardens with the help of the marauder's map of course," said a winking Sirius. "Hey, you know I never found out why Avril didn't show up. I'll have to ask her after class."

Lily hoped her cousin wouldn't massacre her for dredging up the incident but it did help Lily understand a few things. She and Sirius entered the classroom just before the bell ran. Professor Venture was nice enough of a teacher he had been teaching for a while now and was expected to retire next year. Lily pulled out her homework and sat it proudly out in front of her. Sirius was quickly trying to finish his assignment seeing how it was three inches to short. 

Professor Venture was walking around inspecting the homework when he stopped and looked at Lily's and asked her if she would read it in front of the class after he was done his lecture. She agreed and smiled proudly. She loved this class it was her favorite subject that year and she excelled at it. 

Professor Venture was explaining his lecture and Lily having already read the chapter in which he was describing was re-reading her homework making sure all was in order to read to the class. Suddenly words began to appear on her parchment. (an: for this section I will use letters for characters. J-James, R-Remus, L-Lily, S-Sirius, Peter is sick in the infirmary due to a potions accident.)

J- Lily are you there?

L- Who is this? And why are you in my homework?

J- Lily its me and Remus we figured out how to enchant the parchment to write notes. 

L- WELL UNENCHANT IT THIS INSTANT I HAVE TO READ THIS FOR THE CLASS!

J- Sheesh calm down. 

J-Remus?

R-Ya?

J- Do we know how to un-enchant the parchment?

R- I don't think so.

L- Ugh!

J- Well let us try okay. Calm down.

L- Fine but this better work.

*James mutters spell*

R- Did it work?

L- NO CAUSE YOUR STILL HERE!

J- Uh-oh what do we do now?

S-Hey Prongsie Poo. What are you doing in my copy of Play witch?

J- Sirius what are you doing here?

R- And how did you get a play witch?

S- Well you guys just magically appeared in my magazine a second ago and I'm reading it cause my subscription came in the mail today.

L- Ugh why can't you just all go away!

J- Sorry Lily I didn't mean it. I thought you would be happy to see us. 

L- Normally I would be but, I HAVE TO READ THIS FOR THE CLASS!

S- Well why can't you?

L- Because my parchment went blank when you guys appeared that's why!

J,R,&S- Oh!

L- Yeah, oh.

S- Well, Lily you could read mine. *Sirius hands Lily his assignment*

L- Sirius?

S- huh?

L- This is three inches to short and has ink blots all over it and what was the date on the book you used to get this information? It's really outdated.

S- We were supposed to use a book? *Lily turns around in class and shoots him a glare* Alright, alright I don't know I found it in the library. I told the assistant librarian what I wanted and he got it for me. 

L- Sirius, there is no assistant librarian. 

S- What do you mean he had silver-blonde hair and was kind of crude but he helped me out.

J- Sirius? 

S- Yeah?

J- That sounds like it was Malfoy. 

S- Not uh he said his name was Yoflam Suoicul. 

R- Um, Sirius that is Lucious Malfoy spelled back words. 

S- What!? Why that stinking little. 

At this point Professor Venture came up to Lily who wasn't paying attention. "Miss Evans would you mind paying attention. Since you seem so distracted how about I read your essay." And before she could protest he took her paper and looked it over. His face turned very upset and he said, "Miss Evans, you have been writing notes in my class. And who are these others. Mr. Black, Let's see who is James? And Remus?"

Suddenly Snape who had been sitting in the back perked up at the chance of getting revenge. " That would be Potter and Lupin sir!"

Professor Venture (PV) studied the note a moment, then wrote:

PV- Who is this?

J- Lily we already established this its me and Remus.

PV- Who?

R- Lily are you ok its me and James. You know Remus Lupin and James Potter?

PV- Why thank you both of you detention tonight, meet me in my classroom at 8:00. Professor Gregory Venture.

At this point Remus and James had gone extremely pale and decided that writing notes wasn't the best idea. 

~~~~~Back in arithmacy~~~~

"Mr. Black and Miss Evans see me after class." And with that he continued to teach. 

Lily looked back at Sirius and he only shrugged. At the end of class Lily and Sirius stayed after and approached Professor Venture's desk. "Lily first off I would like to say how disappointed I am in you, you are my prized pupil. Why would you write notes during my class?"

"Professor I honestly didn't do it on purpose. It just appeared out of no where and I told them to get rid of it but they couldn't and-"

"Yes, I saw the note Miss Evans so I am only going to give you and Mr. Black a warning. The next time I catch you doing something like this of any sort I will be forced to give you detention. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," came both their replies. 

"Good now you are dismissed." And Lily and Sirius turned to leave, when Professor Venture spoke again. "Not you Mr. Black. We still have the matter of a certain subscription of yours to discus." Sirius went pale and bid Lily goodbye. 

"I'll uh see you later Lily." She nodded and felt sorry for him. _Well it was his own fault. I just hope he doesn't get in too much trouble._ And she set off for a screaming match with her boyfriend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well what did you think? Please, please review and let me know what you think. I need to know. I only write this story for you. Well… okay that's a total lie I write it for myself also but a little reviewing does help. So now I beg of you. Please write a review and send it in. Thank you!

~*~Midnight~*~


	22. December

I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been very ill and the doctors didn't know what was wrong with me. My liver and spleen have been swollen and I have been having really bad bouts of illness. In my spare time I was able to type this chapter. I am working on the next one also, I'm so sorry for everyone who has waited patiently with me. Thank you all. Now here is Chapter 22, just to let you know this chapter raises some questions that will be answered in the next few chapters. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Avril, and the story line. Everything else characters and world wise belongs to J. K. Rowling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 22: December

Well the boys served their detention with glum faces. They were pretty ticked that Sirius and Lily weren't joining them. November came and gone, and we now come in at mid-December a few weeks before Christmas break.

**********************************************************************************************

James and Lily were sitting by the fire in the common room, it was December 20, and three days until Christmas break. Both were staying over the holiday. Normally James would have went home on break to be with his mother and father but Lily was staying and he didn't want to leave her there alone. Lily's cousin Avril wasn't staying she was going to spend Christmas at Remus's and the rest of the marauders were spending the holiday with family.

Lily sat comfortable in James' arms while she was staring at the fire. "James?" James looked up from his trance with the fire light. 

"Hmm?"

"I have to go," said Lily as she attempted to get up.

"Go where?" asked James holding her still not letting her up.

"I have to go to the studio," she said trying to get out from his grip.

"Lily, you were just there, not even two hours ago! Why are you spending so much time there all of the sudden? Is it me am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no," said Lily quickly. "Not at all your wonderful James simply wonderful," she said kissing him on the lips in a passionate kiss and succeeding in getting his grip to relax and loosen enough so that she could jump up out of his reach.

"Lily!" James called after her as she ran from the room. _I'll never understand her._

**********************************************************************************************

Lily didn't return until three hours later and she looked absolutely exhausted. Like she hadn't slept in weeks. Which wasn't far from the truth, Lily wasn't getting much sleep these past few weeks. Lily quietly slipped in hoping not to run into James. Lily got past the portrait entrance and breathed a sigh of relief she had gotten as far as her dormitory steps when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. "James what are you doing!?" gasped Lily he was holding her tighter then usual. James covered her mouth and threw the invisibility cloak over them both and carried her out of the portrait and towards a painting of fruit in a deserted hall. James tickled the pear and the portrait swung open to reveal house elves?

Lily looked around flabbergasted. _Am I in the kitchens?_ she thought to herself then James took the cloak off and released his hand from her mouth.

"James Harold Potter! Where am I and why was I kidnapped from my own common room by my boyfriend and-"

James covered her mouth with his hand again. "Shush keep it down! We're in the kitchens and I don't want Filch to find us. You weren't at dinner. Where were you? Were you at that god forsaken studio the whole time!? Lily here you have to eat you are only human you know!" said James as he released her mouth again this time to shove a piece of bread in it that he had grabbed off a table on the way in. "Chew, come on chew it-"

"James your not a train stop acting like one. And its perfectly fine if I skip a meal or two I'm fine just fine without your help, thank you very much." And with that she stormed off towards the portrait. But James got there first. 

"Lily your spending too much time in that place and not enough time with me or your friends even Remus has noticed a difference. I have noticed a difference! Lily you've haven't just been skipping one meal you haven't been to dinner in three days you have got to eat and keep out of that studio-"

"James your obviously delusional I'm fine and you can't tell me what I can and can not do," said Lily and she tried to pass him but he blocked her way again. 

"I may not be able to tell you what to do but something is wrong and you need me to keep you on track and your not to go to that studio again!" at this point with anyone else but Lily he would have been fuming but he had all the patience in the world with her.

"James, move aside," said Lily patiently but with her anger starting on mid-boil. 

"No, I will not your going to here me out," he said still standing between Lily and the portrait. 

"James, I don't want to have to hurt you now move," now she was really getting angry. 

"I told you I will not move until you here me out!" now James' patience was starting to deteriorate.

"James! I said move out of my way or we're over!" 

James just stood there unmoving just staring at her like she was sprouting another head. "Do you really mean that Lily?"

Lily had apparently not heard him she was already drawing her wand out of her pocket. "_Tarantallegra!" _she shouted and James started doing a quickstep, his legs jerking out of control. 

"Lily!" James called after her while trying to get his wand from his pocket but his legs were twitching this way and that swaying his whole upper body. Lily dashed past him and ran down the hall away from James' shouts of 'Lily! LILY!'.

**********************************************************************************************

Lily ran though the halls not knowing where she was going. She couldn't go to her studio James would expect her to go there, he would look there first, he was smart, but she was smarter. She couldn't go to the common room either. Having James in the same house was definitely not a good thing in this situation. He just didn't understand, he didn't know, he would never know no one would, no one could know they would blame her like her father and Petunia blamed her. No one would ever know the truth about what she had done. 

****

Lily ran though the hallways as fast as she could, she had no doubt that James would break free of her curse at any moment she could try to out run him she could beat him in long distance running and endurance but his speed was unstoppable. She would have to out smart and find somewhere to hide or lie low until he, until he what? Gave up? Couldn't take her any more and moved on? No James would never do that, he loved her. Or did he? That moment in the common room he scared her turned into someone else, and she was afraid. She never wanted that to happen again she had to get away. 

Lily came to an empty classroom it was at the end of the hall and the door open she snuck inside and hoped that no one would come there until morning when she was long gone. She waited five, ten, fifteen minutes not moving not stirring a single muscle. All the years of dance had taught her body to obey, not to give in to the desire to move. She was crouched quiet when she heard it. Feet pounding down the hall, then they stopped, but she knew better he was in the room. He was searching for her, but he wouldn't find her. She was in a corner behind a desk shoved up against a wall, he would not find her unless of course she moved, which she would not let her body even breath. He came closer and closer then nothing moved at all. Not a sound was heard from either party. Then someone called her name. Only, it wasn't James' voice. 

"Lily," the someone whispered. "Lily I know your hear. Come out Lily its okay he's not here."

Ever so slowly Lily got up preparing to make another run for her life, but then she saw who it was and relaxed, a little. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Shush, quiet he's still out there. Come on, here I brought this," and Sirius handed Lily her invisibility cloak. 

"Sirius how did you get this?" Lily began to ask but she was cut off by the sound of someone coming. 

Lily felt a flood of panic ensue her. She turned to Sirius but he was already in action.

"Sorry Lily," and with that he planted a kiss right on her lips turning her from the door so no one could see her face. The room was so dark no one could tell her hair color form there.

James came running in out of breath. "Sirius, is that you?" Sirius turned and looked at him and James saw a girl in his arms and decided to leave him to it. But not before he asked, "Have you seen Lily?"

"Nope, she's your girlfriend not mine Jamesie poo."

James murmured a thanks and left running down hallways again. 

Sirius and Lily stayed like that for only a moment. Then Sirius spoke. "I think he's gone."

Lily looked at Sirius. "I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you," and with that she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Lily look, we have to get out of here I know where we can go are you with me?" Lily nodded and Sirius grabbed her hand and slowly lead her out of the room and walking down the halls. 

Finally he reached a, bathroom? "Sirius what are you doing this is a girls bathroom!?" exclaimed Lily as he pulled her inside.

"Well would you rather us go in a boys one?" Lily nodded no and then went to put a locking charm on the door.

"Lily what are you doing?" 

"Uh, well installing a locking charm on the door. Do you want girls coming in and seeing us in here? They would think that we were…." and Lily trailed off shuddering at her own thought. 

"Lily, Lily, Lily" Sirius said shaking his head. "This is moaning Murtle's bathroom. No one ever comes in here. Now tell me what happened?"

Lily remained quiet what would she say? If she told him what happened then he would ask why she was down there so often anyway. Then she would have to tell him and she couldn't. "I dunno," she lied.

Sirius just looked at her. "Well I saw you run down the hall like a mad women and decided to see where you were going and saw you duck into a classroom. Boy you sure can run can't you," and Sirius laughed.

Lily just smiled a sad smile and she walked over to Sirius and hugged him muttering a thank you. Then letting out a huge yawn.

Sirius just smiled at her. "Looks like someone is tired. Come on put on the cloak and I'll smuggle you into the common room and then you can make it up to your dorm."

"Sirius how did you come across my cloak anyway?"

"Well I went into the girl's dorm to tell Remus that I was going off to the kitchens and found it. I asked what it was and Avril said it was yours and asked if I could take it to you seeing how you would need it, as it was getting dark and past curfew. Come on lets get you back," and with that Lily put the cloak on covering her entire body. As she put it on it reminded her of the night her and James had used it to sneak through the halls to get back to the common room. _James._ Lily sighed. 

Sirius led her to the common room and said the password. "Audacia," (an: audacia is Latin for boldness, daring. I thought it was fitting for the Gryffindor entrance). Sirius turned to Lily and nodded. She ventured in and took note that James wasn't there. _Still looking for my I gather. _Sirius followed her in and looked around as she had done. The common room was empty except for a few first years and Remus in the corner playing wizard's chess with Avril. 

Sirius not knowing where Lily was whispered out into nothingness that she should get up to her dorm and that he would be up later and they could talk.

Lily went over to where Sirius was and hugged him. From the onlookers view it looked like Sirius was being squished by air, but luckily no one paid him any attention, much to his disappointment. 

Lily rose to her full height and whispered in his ear. "It's okay I just want to go to sleep, thank you so much. Please don't tell James that I'm here and if you could keep him out of my dorm I don't want him barging in. Oh and one more thing. Talk to him convince him to just let me be. Please. I have a few things I need to sort out on my own," and with that she crept up to her dorm not wishing to attract any attention to the squeaking staircase with no one on it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, does anyone know what's up with Lily? No because I am the only one who does besides my best buddy Moonlight. Well, I will go and get started on the next chapter now as I feel up to doing it. Please review me reviews always make me feel better. 

~*~Midnight~*~


	23. A Cousin Knows These Kind Of Things

Hello, readers here it is the next chapter to my fic. This chapter does provide more clues as to why Lily is behaving the way she is. The next few chapters will explain all though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world known as Potterdom. It is all J.K.R's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 23: A Cousin Knows These Kind Of Things

James searched the halls until he felt he knew the castle like the back of his hand. He had gone to her dance studio first her favorite place to go. Then he made his way to the astronomy tower. Lily loved to go up there and watch the stars. He was about to turn up to the tower when he heard someone run down a hallway. _Lily. _He ran toward the sound of feet pounding when the sound stopped. James looked around quickly and saw a few open classrooms. James ran down the hallway checking each and everyone of the rooms. James was just about to give up when suddenly he heard, voices? Yes he wasn't going crazy he was hearing quiet whispering. He ran towards the door and when he got to the door way he saw, Sirius? 

"Sirius? Is that you?" breathed James.

Sirius turned and carefully hid Lily but let James glimpse the presence of a girl in his arms. "Have you seen Lily?"

"Nope, she's your girlfriend not mine Jamesie poo," and with that James started running out of the room once more. 

_Where is she!?_ James' anger from what happened started to deteriorate. It was replaced by worry. _I wonder if she's hurt? She looked very upset when she ran out. I hope she didn't do anything crazy. No she wouldn't do that. I've got to find her I'm going crazy!_

James swept though the halls all night. Not stopping for anything or anyone. He ran straight past Filch and kept on running though Filch screamed as loud as possible for him to stop. Being the troublemaker he was he knew that he had not been seen just heard. He had hid in the shadows trying not be seen in the moonlight that shone though the windows.

It was dawn before James gave up and trudged up to his dorm and was greeted by Remus and Sirius going down to breakfast. 

"James! Where have you been? Were you and Lily out all night!? What in the world were you doing that you were out all freakin night!!!" screeched Remus.

James walked right by him and Sirius over to his bed on which he fell. He was tired and ached in places he didn't even know he had. Sirius and Remus just stared at their friend. Only Sirius had known where he was last night. Only he had no idea he would have been out all night. He walked over to Remus and motioned for him to follow him the two walked into the common room and decided to let James sleep for an hour while they were at breakfast before their first class. Which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. The two proceeded down the corridor to the great hall and as soon as they got there both began to pile mountains of food on their plates.

Finally after satisfying his tummy long enough to talk Remus spoke trying to make words come out of his mouth instead of the noises he was getting while trying to eat and talk at the same time. " 'o wha' do ya' recon' appen' to Jame'," 

Sirius looked at his friend in a puzzled look then replied. "Don' kno' le' 'im be," Remus shrugged and then stuffed his face with some more hash browns.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James entered the D.A.D.A room a little late but Professor Slander was a nice guy and always cut James some slack. James had hoped to get a seat next to Lily but the only one open was in the back and he carefully slide in trying not to draw to much attention to himself. He craned his neck to see who had taken his seat next to Lily and then was going to make a mental note on payback. However, he couldn't get a good look, the person he could tell was a guy, that was enough to make him mad. Maybe if it was Avril he wouldn't have been so grossly upset but instead some stinking filth of a man was sitting next to his precious Lily. James felt his face burning, and quickly tried to cover it up but his attempt was feeble. His face hot and red James tried to take notes and listen to the lecture going on in front of the room, only he couldn't because every time he tried to write he would hear them whispering about something up front, and burn his quill to ashes.

It was a good time later until James finally calmed himself down enough to make it through class without lashing out at who ever was sitting in **HIS** seat. Classes were over but not before an essay was assigned. Then he got up and couldn't believe it! The guy who had been sitting next to Lily had turned around to reveal… Sirius!? 

James was in shock. Sirius was the low life who had stolen his seat next to his girl? He was so confused. Lily left through the door not even second glancing at him. Sirius however was a different story. James grabbed him and dragged him to an abandoned hallway. "What the hell are you doing with Lily? Do you know that I was looking for her all night, why do you think I came in so early this morning? And then I find you sitting next to her and whispering what did she say!?"

"Yo, Prongs chill man your scaring me we were just talking and I didn't even think you would show up. She was telling me what she thought on the professors lecture and how accurate it was," said Sirius as James let him out of his grasp and slowly backed away. Just then two other figures rushed around the corner.

"James what are you doing?" asked Remus as he ran over to James and Avril over to Sirius.

"I, I, you know when," started James but he couldn't say it.

"He was upset because he caught me sitting next to Lily apparently they had a fight, and James thought she had said something to me about it."

"Padfoot? How did you know we had a fight?" asked James staring hard at his Sirius.

"Well, you see I sort of found her last night and helped her back to the common room. She was scared James, scared of you what did you do to her!?"

screamed Sirius.

"That's it I don't know. I told her she was spending to much time down in the dance studio and not enough with the people who care about her. I don't know why but she freaked and but a charm on me it took me a while to undo it and by the time I was free she was gone. I looked all night, I wanted to apologize and talk but I couldn't find her and I poured myself into bed sometime this morning. I don't know what happened, the next thing I know is I see her with you this morning and it made my blood boil when it seemed she could talk to you and not me," said James taking a deep breath. "I don't know what happened."

"I think I do," said Avril speaking for the first time since her and Remus' arrival. "James did Lily ever, I am not sure that this is mine to tell," Avril said as she looked up into James' eyes. "I have to talk to Lily first to see if its what I think it is. If it is James it wasn't your fault because you obviously don't know. I have to go talk to her. See if she is okay. I'll be back a little later and hopefully with Lily," she walked over to Remus and Sirius, and said in a low whisper "keep an eye on him, I'll be back soon," then she walked over to James and hugged him. "It'll be okay, I know it will," James nodded and Avril was off.

**********************************************************************************************

Avril approached the door to her and Lily's shared dorm and walked in slowly opening the door. "Lils? You in here?"

"I'm here," said Lily quietly. She was sitting on the window seat staring out at the Hogwarts grounds. She turned when she saw Avril enter her cheeks were tear stained.

Avril rushed over to her and engulfed her into a hug. "Shhh, its okay he doesn't understand. It's okay he doesn't know what kind of pain you've gone through what I've gone through," Lily looked up at Avril and saw the tears that cascaded from her now blurry eyes. 

Lily had forgotten how it had affected Avril too. The loss of a loved one. Avril was the only one who didn't blame her for the death of Lily's mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There it is!! I'm sorry to leave it there like that. Trust me I will make it worth the wait. I promise!! Please review! Thank you for reading!

~*~Midnight~*~


	24. So what happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Potterdome. Hehe I like that word.

This story will be ending very soon. I have an epilogue that will knock your socks off. Okay that's my way of saying it's a shocker and I will most likely be pelted with peanuts for it. Now here is chapter 25... Have fun reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 24: So what happened?

Lily and Avril sat in the room talking for the longest time, talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly Avril brought up what Lily knew was eventually coming. "Lily, are you going to tell James?" 

Lily thought for a moment before talking. "I can't do it, he'll blame me, like everyone else did."

"I don't blame you," sighed Avril engulfing Lily in yet another hug. 

"You seem to be the only one," Lily said and let the tears slide down her cheeks. 

"Lils, you have to tell James, he has to know. He loves you and he said himself he would never do anything to harm you," said Avril as she comforted Lily. 

"I cant do it, Avril, could you, do you think that," Lily took a breath trying to calm her nerves, "Could you do it?"

Avril breathed deep, "I will but you really should be the one to tell them."

"Them?" questioned Lily.

"You have to tell Remus, and Sirius too you know. Their just as worried as James is."

"I guess, but do you have to tell Peter? I never really felt a connection with him like I did with the others," she looked up at Avril and smiled her best smile, "please!!" then put her lower lip into a pout.

"Alright, but only cause if you don't make up with James I'll be the only girl hanging with the marauders. Not because of that sappy face. It may have worked when we were younger but not now."

"Now you know I find that funny. Because just yesterday that so called sappy face worked when I wanted you to get me another cream filled doughnut from the Ravenclaw table."

"Oh, well, fine then," then they both looked at each other and laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Avril walked down the halls looking for the marauders. She was walking by the dungeons and she found them. They came hurling around the corner. 

"Hey, guys where ya going? I was just-" she was cut short by Remus scooping her up and running with Sirius Peter and James. Remus had thrown her over his shoulder. 

"Remus? Honey? Where the hell are you going?" he was silent and just kept on running. 

"Remus!?"

Silence.

"REMUS!!!"

Finally he responded. "What!?"

"Well for one, where are we going? And two I can walk you know," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry cant put you down. Snape'll catch us."

"Snape what does that git have to do with this!?"

As if Snape had heard her question he came flying around the corner screaming like a girl soaking wet with something that smelled really rank. He was running down the hall screaming "It's gonna eat me, ahhhh!!!!"

All of a sudden something came around the corner, a skunk and it was desperately trying to throw its self at Snape. 

Avril was in hysterics then the guys ducked into a corridor and watched as Snape ran by scared for his life. The little skunk went running after him.

"What was that all about!?" asked a stunned Avril as Remus planted her on her feet. 

The guys looked at each other and started cracking up in hysterics. Finally James breathed "We poured a bucket of skunk hormones on him, that skunk thinks he's a female in heat!"

They all started laughing then Peter got enough courage to look out in the hall recently vacated by Snape.

"Hey guys, I think the coast is clear-" then out of no where the skunk appeared and sprayed Peter and ran away. Peter sighed "I'll go to the infirmary, now see you guys later."

Avril, Remus, Sirius, and James started laughing all over again as they walked away smelling something stinky. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They entered a room that the marauders had found a while back in first year. They were still grinning from ear to ear when suddenly Avril remembered what it was she had wanted to find them for in the first place. She sighed deeply and looked at James. "We have to talk."

Immediately James' expression changed from one of smiles to one of worry. "What is it?" 

"Well, I just spent time with Lily," She said "and she is ready for the truth to be told. Only she won't do it by herself she asked me to." 

"Well then get on with it," said Sirius. Remus hit him in the arm, hard. 

"Don't talk to my girl that way! You big over grown git!" said an angry Remus.

"Alright, just we have dinner in a half hour, and I'm starving I need food!" grumbled Sirius.

"Ugh! Avril would you please ignore him and please tell me what I need to know!" James pleaded. 

"Okay but brace yourself, this isn't going to be easy for me to relive either," breathed Avril. "It was three years ago, I had moved to France just the year before. Lily and I wrote one another at least three times a week if not more. It was near Christmas when she wrote telling me about a performance she was going to be in. She was cast as the lead. Lily's mother was very proud of her. My Aunt Lila was one of the sweetest people around, she was also an ex dancer. She had a chance to make it big but never did. Instead she settled down and had a family…

**********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Lily knew that Avril would be busy and so would the guys so she had decided to head down to the kitchens for something to eat. She was coming back while eating a cream puff when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, hello my name is Mark Scavo. I'm a seventh year Hufflepuff," said a guy with brown hair that was bleached blonde at the tips. 

Lily quickly chewed up the bit of cream puff that was in her mouth and swallowed. "Uh, Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor. Err not to be rude or anything but, is there anything that you wanted?"

The boy seemed to be in some sort of trance. "Uh yes actually I heard about your, err, fight with James Potter and the breakup, and…"

Lily tuned him out. _Our breakup people know about this? My how gossip travels around this place. My goodness._ Then she shot back to attention when the boy was staring at her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize it still hurt," said the boy little compassion in his eyes. Lily just stared at him. "It hurt I bet. So did it?"

"Pardon, but what are you inquiring that hurt?" she asked a little confused.

"You know when you fell from heaven?" the boy quirked a smile.

Lily couldn't believe that, that pick up line was still in use. _How pathetic, _ she thought. Then she quickly turned away realizing this guy was hitting on her! How rude, she had barely been single for a good 24 hours and already she had guys following her! _Single? _Yes she was single. She had broken it off with James. She may have been single on the outside but her heart still belonged to James, and that would not change. Then she realized the blonde Hufflepuff was following her. She whipped around. "Is there some reason you're still following me?"

"Actually yes, sorry about that, stupidity really you know around pretty girls," Lily's expression softened. "I really do have something to ask you," Lily nodded as if a silent ok was heard. "Err, what's your sign?" he smiled a smile that was way to big for his face.

Lily then got an idea and decided to play smart. She inched closer to the boy, taking her cream puff carefully behind her back. "Oh that's so sweet, I didn't think that was around any more. But really you know what my sign is?"

The Hufflepuff obviously wasn't used to this direct reaction. "Uh, no, what, what-" he cleared his throat thrown off by Lily's close proximity. "No, what is it?"

Lily inched closer, and closer then-she smashed the cream puff on the boys head, and screamed her reply "DO NOT ENTER!!" Then she stormed off to Gryffindor tower fuming muttering about idiotic, brainless Hufflepuff blondes. 

The boy stood there in shock and wiped cream off his eyes, muttering, "What a woman!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A friend of mine let me know about those lovely little word fights that happened between Lily and the Hufflepuff. I would like to apologize for not updating but something funny was going on with fanfiction.net and I just wanted to let you all know its not my fault. Thank you for reading. 

~*~Midnight~*~ 


	25. Christmas Horror

Omg I am sooo sorry I know its been forever since I updated but you have no idea how bad I had writers block and I just seriously must have written this chapter six times over before I got it at least half way to the way I liked it. This is the last chapter after this there will be an epilogue thought. Sadness I really love this fic. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: For the last and final time I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER… and if you sue me you'll only get 50 cents…hehe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 25: Christmas Horror 

Lily stormed down the hall. The audacity of that, that Hufflepuff!!! She couldn't believe he would even have the nerve! Well, she had been broken up with James, but still…It hadn't even been a full day! Guys didn't really want her that much before! Did it all change because she had gone out with James? No, it couldn't be. Anyway what did it matter. She had screwed up everything, she had lost James and now if he didn't blame her for her mistake then he would blame her for their relationships breakup. She sighed deeply and continued to her dorm.

**********************************************************************************************

Back in the room with the marauders, Avril was just getting into the story she was set on telling…

"The play was a Christmas one, you know the nutcracker?" Avril looked around at the guys confusion on their faces. "Well, anyway it was a ballet and Lily was cast as the lead. The night of the play's opening fell on a Friday night and Lily's mom, my Aunt, had to work. Lily was devastated and begged and pleaded her mom to find some way to come. Her mother made a deal with her boss apparently he owed her one, she was allowed to get out early to go and see Lily in the play. Well, it was a dark night and it had begun to snow the road was slippery and ice was forming. A car on the other side of the highway went to break and slide into oncoming traffic…into Aunt Lila," Avril lost herself tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Avril you don't have to go on…" started Remus.

"NO!" screeched Avril composing herself to speak tears still pouring like little waterfalls down her face. "This is my story as much as Lily's and I swear I will finish it out!" Avril breathed deep. "The on coming car hit her head first, when rescuers got to the scene she was still alive, she had always been a fighter my Aunt," Avril smiled a little at this comment. "She was trapped in the vehicle for three hours before they were able to extract her from the wreckage. They took her to the hospital, where they said she was stabilized. After Lily's play her father found out when the police were sitting outside of his house when they arrived home. They told him what happened and he took both Lily and her sister Petunia to see her in the hospital. They said she would be alright that they had gotten her out in time. Lily was first to see her mother after her father and before her sister Petunia," Avril paused taking in a shaky breath then continuing. "Lily walked in and saw her mom, not even a few seconds after she entered, her mom went into a spasm, apparently she had a punctured lung that the hospital didn't pick up on…Lily watched in horror as her mother passed away…my Aunt," Avril broke down in hysterics, "She wasn't supposed to die! They said she would be ok! They lied…they lied! They said she was gonna live and she died!" 

Avril cried for minutes on end. Then Remus was finally able to help her pull herself together. After taking a seat back on the couch she spoke again her voice hoarse from the crying. "Lily was like stone for the next few weeks she had been witness to it all. Lily finally opened up to me when I got there…her mother had said she was proud of Lily, she was going to succeed where she hadn't she was gonna be a prima ballerina. When she went into her spasm of coughing blood up Petunia and Lily's father rushed in. Lily's mother's last words were that she loved Lily. Not her husband not Petunia that she loved Lily…Petunia her sister blamed her from that day forward, she was upset because her mother had said Lily's name not hers in her dying words. And her father was no better…he blamed Lily for making her mother miss work that night to come to her 'stupid' ballet. He said it was her fault for her mother's death, and Lily believed him, she was young and knew no better she still doesn't believe that it isn't her fault. Petunia reminds her everyday that she is the reason that her mother is dead and her father…my uncle…he cant even look at Lily she looks so much like her mother. He can only stand Petunia because she is so ugly there is no way she looks like my aunt…did." 

Avril leaned her face into Remus' chest and let the tears trickle down her cheeks, she was more controlled than her earlier out burst had been. "James," James looked up at her as she talked. "Its not Lily's fault she has been acting like this. Its coming close to the anniversary of her mother's death. As I told you her mother's last words were how proud she was of Lily's dancing and how much she loved her. Lily does this to herself every year. You only noticed it this year because of the fact you took notice in her. Please don't make this harder on her than it already is."

James looked at Avril and shook his head. He tried to speak but his voice came out all hoarse from disuse. "I, I would never, I didn't know…she never told me. Why couldn't she tell me?"

"James, you have to understand," began Avril, " Lily's only ever been shown hatred after her mother's death, she thinks everyone blames her. She thinks you would too if you knew. I know better, you know better, but she doesn't. James her entire family turned on her after her mother's death. I was the only one who didn't blame her. Me and my family, but my uncle doesn't let us have very much contact with them any more. He became detached after Aunt Lila's death. I'm sorry you got caught up in it James but maybe you can help Lily out. Right now she needs you James." 

James stood up from his seat. He had to find her tell her it was alright that it wasn't her fault he had to tell her it was going to be alright and that he was sorry. He left quickly out of the portrait, three pairs of eyes following him as he went. 

Remus looked at his watch, "Sirius…you still have time to catch dinner."

Sirius was staring blankly at a wall… "I'm not hungry anymore."

**********************************************************************************************

Lily was sitting in her dorm reading a book. It was one of those cheap romance novels that she normally hated. She had come into her dorm with the hopes of finishing up a DADA essay due in two weeks when she noticed it on Avril's bed. _She did always read that kind of crap, _thought Lily as she picked it up. She took a look at the cover it didn't sound half bad. She decided to page through it and got caught up in it… 

_Leonardo the main character had just been captured by naked natives of Mt. Humishu and was going to be burned at the stake as his beloved Miranda watched. Miranda was in a cage watching her poor Leonardo, as he was carried away from her warm embrace. She watched as the bald, wicked , old voodoo master with one eye, a peg leg, and a crooked nose cast an incantation on the fire. The flames rose up climbing towards Leonardo when suddenly…_KNOCK! KNOCK!

_What the hell do they want!? _thought Lily angrily as she looked up from the book she was engrossed in. _It's just getting to the good part!!! _Lily had tears streaming from her eyes the book was so sad. She felt like such a sap for reading this but the woman in her couldn't put it down. She reluctantly climbed out of her bed carefully placing a tissue in the book marking her page. She glanced back at it sighing heavily. Then opened the door…James stood behind it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James stared openly at Lily. She was crying, he knew this because tears quietly flowed from her red puffy eyes. James mentally berated himself he couldn't believe that he had given her more cause then her mother's death for these tears to come. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms and she quietly nodded her head, she felt comforted by his presence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily quietly thanked whoever it was that led him back to her. She could feel his embrace tighten on her and she couldn't help but sigh at feeling so safe and content in his arms. She looked up at him and knew it was him who she wanted to be with she knew it was him who made her happy and him who inspired her. And she wanted it to be like that always…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow okay so I had tears in my eyes writing this that's how I knew this was what I was posting. I hope you liked it please review and tell me. The epilogue will be easy for me to write since I have it planned out already please, please tell me what you think!

~*~Midnight~*~


	26. Epilogue

IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! Sniff, sniff the sadness I liked this one the best…don't ask me why I'm just a weirdo. LoL Oh boy I hope you people like the end and just for your info in the end I do refer to a Hermione Harry pairing and no, I will not be doing a sequel this story was so long it was a story and a sequel in one! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Now this is truly the last time. I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I would like to I don't it all belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 26: Epilogue

Needless to say that Gryffindor won the quid itch cup. The wedding was beautiful every little detail down the white lilies in Lily's bouquet . And two years after being happily married Lily and James had a beautiful baby boy whom they named Harry Potter. But on one night in October things changed drastically…

~*~October 31~*~

Lily and Avril were laughing reliving old times when they were young and still single. Avril had come by to show off the engagement ring that Remus had given her just two days ago when he proposed. It was a beautiful diamond ring simple yet with a meaningful purpose. That night it was a full moon and Avril had not wanted to be alone and went to visit her favorite cousin and her godson. She held the beautiful baby in her arms he was a cutie for sure just like his father. It was nearing eleven and she had decided it was time to leave. Avril got up and hugged her cousin and her husband and said goodbye to the cutie. She left out the door and said they would be the first ones to be invited to her wedding. 

Avril continued to walk down the drive way taking in the large house her cousin lived in. One day she was going to live in a house just like it with her husband and a baby of her own. As she descended the drive she noticed a dark figure standing by the bush. Avril dove and hide under the branches of the weeping willow in the front yard she watched as the shape made its way up to the house. Avril knew immediately what and who it was. She snuck out from behind it determined to protect that little baby and her family. "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ she shouted only to have it deflected by a well aimed spell. Obviously he had known she was there. _"Aveda Kedavra!"_ said the eerily calm hissing voice from under the hood of the cloak. Avril screamed and then lay motionless on the ground her ring still on her finger. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily was getting ready to take her baby up to bed when she heard a scream, her and James rushed to the window she saw a figure slowly approaching her home. "Lily its him run!" screamed James. Lily grabbed James and kissed for the last time, she ran up the stairs to the nursery and heard her husbands dreadful blood curdling cries as he tried to protect them. Lily heard him drifting up the stairs and sat Harry in his cradle. The door was blown off and Lily turned on the figure she yelled the disarming spell but it was deflected as the figure yelled Aveda Kedavra she flung herself over Harry to cover him shielding her precious baby from the curse. With both Lily and James gone the figure appeared before the baby who was now screaming as the noise had disturbed him. 

The figure pulled back his hood revealing Voldemort and his snake like eyes set so intently upon the child. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Sirius got to the house, it was too late… he knew as soon as he set foot in the safe house that Peter was at, the little bastard had betrayed them all. Sirius quickly scanned the area praying that he had been wrong that this pile of ruble was not the house of his best friend, his wife and child. Then he saw them. James laying amongst the ruble and Lily somehow when the house collapsed her body must have been over his on the second floor and there they lay together. Tears choked Sirius his throat constricted. He turned to his left as a sound echoed through the deserted street.

"Who be there? You get away!" came the choked ragged voice Sirius squinted in the darkness and saw the tall thick frame of Hagrid. And a bundle in his arms smaller in size in comparison to him. 

"Hagrid its me…Sirius. He, he found them…it was-" Sirius started to tell Hagrid about Peter being the traitor when Hagrid hushed him.

"Shhh, you'll scare him. Found him playing with a toy o'er there." Hagrid held the small bundled figure out toward Sirius, Sirius took him from Hagrid and held him to his chest, silent tears fell. Thoughts raced through his mind.

__

"Hey Sirius! What's up man?" asked James Potter coming towards Sirius at the annual Christmas party held by he and his wife of two years Lily.

"Nothing really checking out the blondes over there in the corner, the one under the mistletoe especially. So what are you two doing?"

"Well," started Lily looking unsurely at her husband. "We have something to ask you."

Sirius looked at them puzzled, "Go ahead."

"Well, you see Lily is expecting," said James settling his hand upon Lily's still flat stomach, and smiling down at his wife.

"Congratulations! I had no idea you were trying!" said Sirius giving James and Lily each giant hugs.

"That's the funny part!" laughed Lily, "We weren't!"

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you see we already asked Avril to be godmother and she accepted but we still need a godfather. And nothing would make me happier knowing that my best friend would raise my child if something ever happened to me and Lily." said James smiling even though the thought of he and Lily not getting to live out their lives and watch their child grow gave him a deep and mind-blowing pain.

"Oh my gosh, well of course! All right! Does this mean I get to teach him how to play quidditch? Not that he'll need teaching of course as its your son Jamesie-poo!" laughed Sirius.

"It could be a girl!" shouted James. 

"No," said Lily. "it's a boy, he's going to be mischievous too."

"How do you know that?" asked James.

"Mother's intuition and Sirius your not coming near my son with a broom until he's of proper age you too James he'll not ride until he is 10," stated Lily matter-of-factly. Before walking off James in tow. His voice fading as they walked away.

"But Lily! That's only one year before he goes to Hogwarts! He wont have enough training! Someone needs to teach him the basics how will he make team captain by third year if he doesn't practice!? This is my son too he's partly my fault, I think…"

Sirius smiled at the memory, those were better times and he was destined to keep his promise to Prongs. Looking to the Potter's driveway he saw the body of Avil lying there. Moony would be devastated. A cooing sound made Sirius look down at the small bundle in his arms. Lily and James' child. This little boy needed him and no matter what he would be there for him, to teach him quidditch to tell him about his father and mother tell them the story of how it happened. 

Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. "I have strict orders from Dumbledore to bring the b'by to 'im. Got to get on my way take me four hours to get him there by broom." Hagrid tried to take the baby away but Sirius held fast. 

"I want to help you Hagrid take my bike you'll be there in two hours." Sirius stared at the little boy in his arms. The only living reminder of his best friend he closed his eyes. This little ones life was screwed up by the acts of one selfish person one selfish person who would die at the hands of him. He would kill Peter if it took him the rest of his life. He gave Harry back to Hagrid after he kissed him on the cheek and took Hagrid's broom and watched as his godson flew off in the air along with Hagrid. He had a rat to kill. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"And that Harry is the story of it all, everything. Sirius would have wanted you to know. He never did kill Peter as you know already. And he was right…I was devastated after Avril's death but there is nothing you can do about the past you can only make things right in the future," smiled Remus Lupin with a sad smile. The smile of a man gripping at straws praying that he could hold off his own death long enough to protect Harry. Before the Potter's had died they had asked him one simple thing. To be the godfather of their next child. Lily was three weeks along at the time and her mother's intuition had told her it was a little girl. Remus had not been able to protect her as Sirius had Harry all these years but he vowed that he would protect Harry for as long as he needed to protection. 

The story of how Harry's family would have enlarged would go with him to the grave. Harry need not know of what else he lost on the fateful day. There is nothing to be done, but in these most awful days their were two things that kept Remus going. One he had to kill a rat, a rat that would die a death so horrible the devil himself would shake his head to it. And two, because he was the last marauder the last of a once thriving friendship. And Harry still had much he needed to learn that only Remus had to give him, and he was willing to give him some of his lasting memories because those are the only ways that Harry would ever really know his parents and because their friendship unlike any others was unique just like the people who were part of it. Remus had only ever seen one such like it before. It was between a girl, and two boys. And just like James, Harry had fallen in love with the girl of the friendship, Hermione and Harry were the next Lily and James Potter only this time, they would not suffer the same fate. Remus would ensure it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay so that was it the end. The rest is up to the imagination the only question is do you like what I gave your imagination to work with as an ending. I hope you liked it I certainly loved writing it and I loved your reviews! At this time I would like to thank all my reviewers! 

****

My reviewers!: Shadow64, mp, BrightEyesGirl, bebe-chrissy, Aarien Star, HermHarry, Lynn41, FEAngel58, babyhalo19, Alexa Daniell Black, Lorelei6, H&H Lover. Lauren, Moonlight!, everblue3, Godric's Angel, Kat44, Lena, HorseLuva, crazyGurl-aka-heavenly182angel, CassieOwls, Reader4Life, Kazte, Leah, PadfootMoonyProngs and da Rat, Deirdre4, RvnclwPrincess, ChickoftheDarkMoon, Kayleigh, congerking, MKHLFan4Life, Unique Shade Of Orange, Shivani, ALL4SIRIUS, Spicey-Muffin, Autie, ComplexSimplicitY, cpsoccergurl, Dani , moon cancer, Musicizdbest, Padfoot, mmsaidpotterluva, Seriously Sirius, marauderbabe289, planet bob's emperor, Janna, OriginalProxy, asie, bookworm, Jonelle, Grim Wolf, Samantha, The Jedi Wizard Hobbit, lorrie, Finley, silver10fire, Lisa, Kat28, MegHarts, Mione, SugarCream, Hermione Rae, moldy, Laina3, Sarah (hey buddy!), cuttiesara, gwen, Annie Again, Sendirella, Nicole, Blossom, Annie, LaurLaur Toni Ziti, Bethany, Andromeda's kitty, fireangel621, cowpony, The Strawberryish One, dropped rose, Shelley, Hyper and Random is me, Jamie Lynn, VoldemortsIllegitimateChild, chewy, sugar mama, maggie, ClairPotter, and oldestof3!

Thank you all sooo much!!!! 

Love, 

Midnight!!!


End file.
